Threat of the Twilight
by Dyna1
Summary: Hannah finds herself haunted by old acquaintances, and ancient enemies reunite. Meanwhile, the search for the fourth Wild Power is still on as everyone prepares for the war ahead.
1. The Dream

AN-Hello, well this is my first fic, so please be nice. I hope you like it. Italics means telepathy, or mind-speech.Oh, and any news onupdates will be available under my bio settings.

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I know, almost all characters, and the Night World concept itself, belong to L.J. Smith (Humph, sniff sniff); anything or anybody else is mine, unless specified in the chapters. Anyways, now on to the story.

Chapter One: The Dream

The air was heavy with dust and smoke. Except for the many flames that scarred the land, all around her was a blanket of darkness. Through the smoke, blurry figures clashed with each other. The sounds of metal biting flesh and screams filled the night.

All at once, she felt that she was drowning in a sea of despair, the heat and stench of death making her gag. Bringing her hands to her face, she stared in horror at the sight. Red. Her hands were red. Fresh and dried blood marred her fair skin. Starring past her bloodied limbs, her eyes widened at the carnage surrounding her. Her mouth formed a silent scream. 'No, not again! No!'

Hannah jolted awake, trembling with fear. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, her chest heaving in terror. Glancing down at her hands, she stared at her creamy clear skin. No redness. No blood. But she could still feel it. She unconsciously rubbed her hands together trying to rid herself of the sticky sensation.

She tried to calm herself down. Sitting up in her bed, her eyes scanned the room until they landed on her clock, and she moaned. It was 3:47 in the freaking morning. The only sound was her roommate's snores from the other side of the room.

"Ughh, I really don't need this right now." Lying back down, she knew that there was no way she could go back to sleep. 'Why do I keep on having these dreams?' It was the same thing over and over again. She'll find herself in the midst of a battle, armed and everything, ready to fight. And that was the strangest thing. 'I don't kill, I'm not a killer...but you have killed before, haven't you?' her mind accused.

It had only been a little over a year since Maya died. Since then everything's been so chaotic, from helping Circle Daybreak search for the wild powers to trying to make it through her first year at Utah State, and now she had these visions to deal with. She knew that the dreams were glimpses into another time, another life, but she didn't know which one. And she didn't want to remember.

Inside, her mind was torn. Hannah knew that there were things in her pasts. Secrets, which she wished to keep locked up forever. However, no matter how hard she tried her subconscious kept picking at those memories, and she feared that soon that that scab would bleed, like the opening of a floodgate and she'd be swept away by the torrent of memories.

Even though this scared her, it wasn't just these memories, but the other little changes that really worried her. The very world around her had changed somehow, making her more attuned to it. She began to notice things that seemed trivial before, like whistling of the wind, and the way a candle's flame flickers and dances to the very earth itself. In just the past few months, Hannah felt the stirrings in her blood, as if she was missing a part of herself, something that begged to be found, or remembered. And while it intrigued her, she feared these emotions, and what they meant.

For so long she'd kept her feelings a secret. This was something neither her soulmate or her friends could help her with. Mom is busy with her work, and a potential boyfriend, which Hannah was too tired to even think about. Chess would probably be the best person to talk to if it weren't for the slight problem of her having absolutely no idea that she was an Old Soul. Then there was Thierry. He'd been so busy what with the wild powers and all; I don't want to burden him even more with my problems. These were poor excuses, she knew, but she really didn't feel like telling anybody. This was her business; something that she needed to work out by herself.

This decision just made her feel even more alone. There were times when she was tempted to just call her soulmate and tell him everything. Wanting more than anything the comfort he was sure to give. But comfort wouldn't take the awful visions away. No, they wouldn't stop until she got to the bottom of their mystery. And they would only get worst.

This type of thinking did nothing to lighten her mood. Forcefully, pushing away her depressing thoughts, Hannah tried to think of other things. The fact that she could still feel the heat on her skin; the smoke in the air, and the stench did not make this endeavor any easier.

Gathering her covers up to her chin, Hannah steeled her mind to think of other, happier thoughts. With a start, she realized that she was 18 today. 'Well this is turning out to be just a delightful day.' As if in acquiesce, her roommate gave a particularly loud snort before rolling on her side. 'I don't think I can take another night of this, not with my finals this week.' She groaned again in frustration. 'Well, at least I only have two more weeks. Just two more, and then I'll be with Thierry.' Just the thought of her soul-mate soothed her nerves. 'Just think in only two weeks, you will be in his arms again.'

Hannah had been on the road for two hours. It should only be another hour before I reach Las Vegas. Thank God I live only a state away. Having just finished her first year at Utah State, She was looking forward to a long vacation, and to being with Circle Daybreak.

I hope Thierry is home. Worry filled her at the thought, since she hadn't exactly told him that she was coming. Heck, she didn't even plan on traveling today, but she couldn't wait, not after last night and her most recent nightmare. Just thinking about it made her blood run cold. The dream had been the longest one yet, and the most unnerving.

It was like she had been sucked right into the dream, instead of watching on the sidelines. She was actually there, dressed in the same primeval armor, okay, it was more skins than a real armor getup; I even had a freaking sword, or what looked like one. It was a strange looking weapon, long with a crude, but sharp blade. There were archaic symbols running down the shaft's length. But it was powerful; she could feel it. Its power sang to her, like a long, lost lover.

Everything was so real. So real, in fact, that she was almost killed. The humongous man charged her; wicked looking blades in his hands. She'd seen him coming, and immediately went into a fighting stance. The thrill and adrenaline of battle pounded in her blood.

Hannah lost all sense of herself, and became one with her dream-self. She anticipated her assailant's moves, parrying every one of them. Determination marked her features. The brute was good, a seasoned warrior, but so was she. She wouldn't use power. No, that was needed for a much bigger adversary. After a few moments, she saw her chance. He had left his right side open for just a second, and a second was all she needed. Moving in for the kill, she raised her blade, and...hesitated.

Hannah came to her senses once she realized what she was about to do. No, I can't, no more blood, no more, please. It was as if something inside her had broken, and she struggled to withdraw from the scene before her. No, please, let me wake up, her mind whimpered. And then she was sucked in again. But it was too late. She'd missed her chance, and could barely block her opponent's strike. Pain flashed through her body, and her arm burned like fire. Her breath got knocked out of her when she hit the ground. Staring up into the crazed eyes of her opponent, all she could think was, I'm going to die. She felt a sharp pang of anguish in her heart at the revelation.

From far away, a voice called her name, frantic in its tone. Something was coming toward them. As the figure got closer, she could make out his light brown hair, but it was his forest-green eyes that struck her. They made her feel warm and safe. He'd tackled the man from the side, sword piercing the man's ribs. And then he reached out his hand to her. She'd barely touched his skin before the world blacked out. She'd awakened in her bed, drenched in her sweat.

The Descouedres mansion rose up before her, as she got nearer. As she got her luggage out of the trunk, someone called out her name. In the front doorway stood a surprised Lupe. Hannah had a huge grin on her face as she hugged the werewolf. Lupe was also beaming, and immediately pulled Hannah inside. She said hi to Nilsson, but told him that she didn't need help with her bags. There was just the one. Before she even had a rest, Lupe was talking rapidly to her.

"Hannah, you're here! We didn't expect you to arrive until next week, but I'm so happy you're here. It's been so hectic these past months. Everyone's been so busy. And Lord Thierry's been working harder than ever. He's stressed but, he'll be really happy when he sees you." This was all said so fast that it took Hannah a while to comprehend what her friend was saying.

"It's good to see you too, Lupe. Is Thierry home right now?

"No, I'm sorry, but he had to go see the Aradia."

"Oh." Hannah tried to hide her disappointment, but failed miserably. Ever since the witches and shapeshifters had openly declared their separation from the Night World, they'd been trying to work together along with Circle Daybreak. However, prejudices don't vanish overnight, and on more than one occasion had Thierry been forced to act as peacekeeper between the shaky allies.

Hannah sighed as they walked to her room. It was no great wonder why the Night Lord was so stressed. She was still pondering this, when out of nowhere a red blur ran into her.

"Hannah, you're here!" Poppy squealed. They hugged, and Hannah had to laugh at her friend's energy.

"Hi Poppy. How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you. Where's James."

"Oh he's talking to Eric, and Thea's in the kitchen, coming up with some concoction or other. I feel sorry for Eric. He's her guinea pig..."

"Thea and Eric are here too? That's great, is there anybody else here?"

A voice from behind answered her. "No, just us, but more should arrive since we have a meeting in two weeks. So you're out for the summer, how's college life?" James said coming along with a smiling Eric. Poppy leaned against James, a contented grin on her face.

"Yeah, things have been going pretty well, but I'm sooo happy it's summer. Hey, when did you guys arrive here?"

"Oh, me and Jamie's been here for a few months or so, and so have Thea and Eric. Thierry's let us live here since the Night World's looking for us. This way we can also help the Circle as much as we can," Poppy chirped.

"Yeah, but since were outlaws, we've had to be very careful. We can't really go to many places, because someone from the Night World may see us, but then again, it's been great living here. You don't mind do you?" Eric suddenly became serious. His question and tone totally surprised Hannah. She didn't expect it at all. Then again she was practically the lady of the house.

"Mind? Me? No, not at all, you're my friends, and you can stay here as long as you want." In an instant Eric's face lightened up as if a burden had been relieved off him.

Poppy and James were happy to hear her say that too, and they seemed more relaxed.

Poppy finally tired of the silence, and said, "Well what should we do?"

"I'm going to go unpack, but that'll only take me a minute. I didn't really pack a lot." Hannah looked down sheepishly. Her one medium sized bag lay lonely at her feet. She'd rushed that morning in the wake of the dream, throwing all sorts of stuff into her duffel bag, and then running out the door. Even now, she didn't know what she packed.

"Maybe you should teach Poppy here how to travel light. We needed four guys to carry her stuff in. Our poor car's been abused by all the luggage she had to carry." James said jokingly. This earned him a slap from Poppy, who gave him a very dirty look.

"Uh, James you better run. Pixie here looks like she's going to hurt you," Eric said with a laugh.

"Too late, she already did," James said rubbing his arm.

"Oh, stop it, I did not, and I do not pack that much, just the necessities, and it only took you and Nilsson to carry my bags upstairs." Arms crossed, lips in a pout, she stared defiantly at him. James just looked amused. Poppy couldn't be angry at her soulmate, or anyone forthat matter,for long and gave a big grin and nestled into his embrace again. "Okay maybe I do go a little overboard with packing, but not so bad." James just rolled his eyes and laid his head on hers.

(Later on that night)

Hannah laid in her bed, enmeshed in the fluffy cream covers, just staring at the canopy overhead. Several blue and red pillows with the gold lining and designs surrounded her. The palladium windows framed by cream-colored curtains, with the same gold and blue lacy design on the bottom, filled the room with moonlight. . A rich mahogany vanity and armoire also filled the room. Paintings that extenuated the theme of blue, red, cream, and gold covered the off-white walls. In all it was a beautiful room, but Hannah was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings.

Outside the wind howled, as if beckoning for her to come. Slowly getting up, she walked to the window. The cries of the wind became louder. Her blood was singing in her ears, pounding in her veins. Hannah didn't hesitate as she unclasped the latch, nor did she flinch as the doors blew back.

The storm whipped around her, playing with her hair and drenching her nightgown. Hannah lost all sense of herself as a surge of memories threatened to overwhelm her. And behind the wave came a faint voice from her past, _calm the tempest._

_But I can't, I don't know how_. Hannah tried to pull away from it all, but the voice restrained her.

_Yes you do, don't fight your power. It's in your blood_.

With that Hannah let go of her doubts, and reached down within herself to the part of her that was still barred. Hesitating no longer, she through the chains away, and called the power forth.

It was like opening a floodgate. Power coursed within her. From her head to toe, her body sang with it. Suddenly, it was as if she found the missing part of herself, and she couldn't hold back her joy.

The clear voice was back, _now calm the storm_. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden, Hannah knew what to do. Letting the air curl around her, she released the force within her, all the while humming a tune that had been forgotten for so long.

The storm clouds rolled and twisted, surrendering to her might. Soon the wails had died down, and the rains had stopped as the sky was left clear, without a cloud in sight.

Then the power flowed back into her, leaving her overcome with exhaustion. She'd just barely made it to her bed before she lost consciousness, and floated along the sea of her memories.

Green-grey eyes stared up into the clear sky. There, he'd felt it; the sudden release of magic. Could it be, after all this time? Full of curiosity, he sent out a wisp of his own power, searching the area. He felt the residue of power somewhere to the west, near Las Vegas, damn. Even from just his little whiff of it, he could tell that the person had little control, but powerful. Such a great amount power for a beginner, but how can that be, and with so little control.

His eyes widened with shock, and he concentrated even more on the feel of the magic on his skin. He felt the world swim beneath him as he fell to the ground. He couldn't believe how he didn't sense it before. He'd recognized the taste of the magic. It's her; it has to be. He was almost sure, but his elation was short-lived. If he could sense her, that means that others could as well. Damn, damn, damn. Please Goddess don't let anybody else feel her too, or at least let me get to her first. With that, The green-eyed man jumped back in his car, and barely closed his door before stepping on the gas, and racing toward the distant horizon, where laid a city of blinking lights.

Thousands of miles away, across an ocean blue, something else felt the surge of magic, and cold ebony eyes awoke to darkness. Disbelief marred his features for he too recognized the power. Then he smirked, so old foes shall reunite once again, let it be so. Spreading his magnificent wings and he took flight, soaring into the night.

So how was that? Please r/r


	2. Mysterious Stranger

AN-Hi, well here it is, the second chapter. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, I enjoyed them very much! Also, thanks to J.A.K for the advice, I'm working on it. 

Now on to the story.

Chapter Two

Her mind was foggy as she drifted in unconsciousness. All around her was oblivion.

Cutting across the silence came a high, cheerful voice, one so familiar, yet so distant. "Hanae, Hanae, look I made the ground shake. See, see it did it again." A young girl of seven years perched on the ground, drawing symbols in the soft dirt. Glancing up at the older girl, she gave a large grin, rich mocha curls swaying around her every time she moved. Her petite figure was shaking with excitement.

Hanae laughed at her young charge's joy, and said, "Very good Reve, you're getting better at controlling your powers."

"But I'm not as good as you," the little girl looked down glumly.

"Hey, you'll get better as your magic grows. It'll just take time." Reve brightened only slightly, but soon forgot her unhappiness when she saw Hanae's blade, and then she stared at the taller girl, fear apparent in her dark eyes. "Are you going away again?" At Hanae's grim expression, she jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around Hanae's waist, and added, "Please don't go. Don't leave me. You said you'd always be there for me."

Crouching until she was able to look directly into the solemn child's eyes, Hanae said, "I am here, Reve, I'll be back, I promise. This mission isn't as dangerous as the others. I'll come back, okay." Lifting up Reve's chin, Hanae wiped away her tears.

"You promise?"

"I promise, alright?" Then she turned to head back to their home.

Reve placed her hand in Hanae's, and beaming again she said, "We'll always be together, right, and you'll always protect me."

"Yes, I'll always be with you and protect you," Hanae answered with her own smile.

But I failed. Oh, Reve, I'm so sorry. I failed you; I couldn't protect you.

Gone was the memory, but the void was filled with the Reve's piercing shrieks.

No, no, not Reve, please, leave her alone, please, take me instead. Someone called out to her, but still the little girl's screams could be heard. "NO!"

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up!" Her body was shaken again.

Opening her eyes, Hannah found them slick with tears. Staring up at her soulmate's face, she tried to rid herself of the horrible memory. Already the cries were fading in her mind.

"Hey, it's alright, it was just a nightmare, it's over now," Thierry whispered in a soothing tone.

With a sob, Hannah wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head under his neck. "I failed her. Oh goddess, I couldn't save her. She's dead because of me."

Holding her tightly to him, Thierry rubbed her limbs, but was at a lost for words. Who is this she? Instead, he said, "Sshhh, I don't know who she is, but I do know that she did not die because of you."

"How could you know that? You don't understand. Oh God, I thought I never would hear her voice ever again. Why now, after all this time?"

"You're right. I don't understand. Who are you talking about? What happened?"

"No, I don't want to remember. There are no words to describe it. Please don't make me remember."

"Oookay, but at least tell me who this girl is."

"She was just a child, the most innocent and sweetest little girl. I promised her that I would protect her, but I couldn't." Staring into his eyes, she asked, "Why does fate have to be so cruel? She didn't deserve her destiny." Going into a trance, she added, " She didn't deserve what they did to her."

"They?" She looked up at him, startled, but then turned her eyes away. Thierry didn't want to quit, but the look on Hannah's face told him that she wasn't ready to face it just yet. It's strange. Why are her pasts haunting her now? Aloud, he said, "How long have you been having these dreams?"

Again Hannah was pulled from her thoughts. Trying to compose herself, she opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. One part of her wanted to tell him everything, but another reminded her that this was her problem. "Only a few times. It's okay now. This one was just a little unnerving, but I'm alright." Please believe me, her mind willed, but she could see the disbelief in his eyes, and something else, hurt.

She's lying, but why? Why won't she tell me? Still confused, Thierry decided to let it go for now, but was determined to find out what was she was hiding from him.

Desperate to end the topic, Hannah asked, "So when did you arrive?"

"Yesterday." "What! But that's not possible."

"Yes it is. You must have been really tired from your trip." He gave her a questioning look before continuing. "You slept for two days; it's Friday afternoon." He stared at her, waiting for her to explain.

Hannah was in shock. 'I was out for two whole days? But, but, what's happening to me?'

Getting frustrated at her lack of response, Thierry couldn't hold his suspicion and impatience, and started to ask, "Hannah, what the hell is..."

"Oh, damn, I promised Poppy that I would go shopping with her and Lupe. I hope they didn't go without me. I need to get ready." Then she jumped out of bed, and rummaged around in her drawers for clothes. Thierry was dumbstruck by her behavior, which only confirmed his belief that something was really bothering his soulmate, and he couldn't help but be irritated at her evasiveness.

"Ahem."

Thierry looked at her; her hands on her hips, and her toe tapping the carpet. He just continued to stare at her, and said, "what? I've seen you change many times, and anyways since I'm here." In just three long strides he was in front of her. Wrapping his arms about her again.

Hannah gave him a smile, and said, "As much as that idea sounds good, I'm afraid that I can't. I have to go." She tried to move his hand that was tugging at the belt of her robe.

He gave a sly smile and pulled her against him. "Can't it wait? I haven't seen you for months. Come on, just stay a little longer," he whispered in her ear.

Already she could feel her resolve start to weaken. I'm so weak, she thought, disgusted with herself. "Alright, fine I can go shopping another time. I'll spend the day with you, but can we please get out of the house?"

He laughed, and said, "As you wish."

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"Now you're just sucking up."

"What? I'm being sincere," he said with an innocent expression.

"Really." "Mmm, hmmm, and if I get a kiss as well, then it's all for the best."

"Humph." Men!

"Hey! I heard that."

"Good, now just go." At his sad expression, she laughed, "I mean it, I need to get dressed."

"Good, I'll help," he said grinning.

"Your incorrigible. Now go. I'll be out in a second."

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside."

He quickly left before she could say anything else. It's just like him to have the last word. She threw up her arms in exasperation, and went to go change, a gleaming smile still on her face.

The man's eyes scanned the street as he searched the crowd. Proceeding down the street, hands in the pockets of his shorts, he blended in well with multitude of people. He was just about to give up, when he suddenly stopped. Through the window of restaurant he caught a glimpse of wheat- blond hair. It's her. It has to be. She's here.

Immediately crossing the street, he entered the café. After he was seated, he looked around the crowded place, for the same face he'd been searching for all these years.

There. He saw her, and he couldn't believe his eyes. She was exactly the same as he remembered, the same blond locks, the same stormy grey eyes, and face. "Hanae," he muttered to himself.

As if she heard him, Hannah looked up, and her eyes widened as they met his own green orbs. Oh God! It's him! The man from my dream! As soon as she remembered him, a name came unbidden to her mind, Nivar. Then it was gone.

Thierry looked confusedly at his soulmate, until she dragged her gaze back to his.

When she turned away from him, Nivar saw the man, who she was with for the first time, and his breath came out in a hiss when he recognized him for what he was. Vampire! What is she doing with the likes of him? He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him, and he stared at the blond-haired young man with an intense loathing and distrust.

Hannah was trying not to panic, but was failing miserably. What is he doing here? What does he want? She gave Thierry what she hoped was a convincing smile, seeing his puzzled expression. Okay, don't look at him. Hey, maybe you're seeing things. Glancing back over to his direction only confirmed that he was indeed real, and that she wasn't totally crazy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Thierry was talking until he shook her hand. "Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry. What was that again?"

Thierry frowned, "I asked if you were alright. You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Hannah gave a shaky laugh. You have no idea. Oh what am I going to do? she thought frantically.

"Do you feel alright? I mean you've been acting really strange lately."

Feeling like she could kiss him for giving her such a great excuse, Hannah said, "Yes, I have been feeling ill for the past few days." Seeing his worried look, she hurriedly added, "but I'm sure it's nothing. I just need some rest. That's all."

His suspicions from earlier that day rose up again, and said slowly, "Then maybe we should go back home, but Hannah, you should see a healer. At least have Thea look at you." Before she could protest, he added, "just let her look at you, okay."

Great, wonderful, and if Thea finds nothing wrong with me, then what? Then seeing her soulmate's stubborn expression, she surrendered to the inevitable. "Alright, I'll see Thea, but I'm sure that it's nothing serious."

Only partly satisfied, Thierry paid the check, and they got up to leave. Hannah tried to ignore the green-eyed man, but could feel his gaze at the back of her neck all the way until they were outside.

It was an unhappy ride home, even Nilsson could feel the tension, but tried to focus on the road ahead of him. Thierry kept on glancing at Hannah, debating on whether to confront her or not.

However, before he could even start, Hannah broke the silence, "Nilsson, could you please give us some privacy."

"Yes, my lady," and he pushed a button on his right, making the partition come up.

Thierry started to say something, but Hannah stopped him, "I know that I've been acting strangely recently, and I'm sorry for my being secretive, but..." Again Thierry tried to speak, but she just continued, "this is just something that I need to deal with, okay?"

"No it's not okay, if there is anything bothering you, then I don't see why you have to deal with it on your own. You know that I'm here for you no matter what. So why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I can't right now. Please Thierry, just trust me to deal with this. Then I will tell you, but until that time, please let it go." She could see the emotions rolling around inside him. His face gradually lost its firmness, but there was still a stubborn glint in his eyes. She knew that she had to think of something soon that would satisfy his curiosity and worry. However, no matter what story she cooked up it was even worse than the one before. Sooner or later she'd have to tell him everything, especially with the appearance of the mysterious man, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it right now. She wasn't ready to face that road yet, and what its consequences might be.

Thierry just stared at her even after she'd returned to gazing out her window. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry that I have to leave you in the dark like this, but I have no choice. I have to figure out what is happening to me first before I can tell anyone.

Before she knew it they have pulled up in front of the mansion. Thierry was still in a pensive mood. Hannah, tried to put a smile on, but it was in vain.

As soon as they walked in, Lupe came running up to them, a phone in her hand.

Handing the phone to Thierry, she said, "My lord, it's an urgent call for you. It's Keller. She says it's important." This news did nothing to help Thierry's mood, but make it darker. Beckoning to Hannah, he led her to his office, Lupe trailing behind.

Hannah was lost. Turning to Lupe, asked, "What's going on? What's wrong with Keller?"

Leaning into her, Lupe whispered, "You know that Keller and her gang are in New Hampshire, right? They're looking for the fourth one."

"No, I didn't know that. When did we find out where he was?"

"We, at first, came upon some information that led us to believe that the Wild Power was in New England about a little over a week ago. Thierry sent out Keller and her team to go check it out. That was five days ago. Thierry's been secretive about the whole deal, at least until we knew something concrete. The thing is, however, we haven't had any contact with either Keller or Galen, until tonight that is. Thierry's been really worried when he hadn't heard anything from them. I hope they're okay."

"So do I, but it doesn't sound good." By this time, they'd already sat down in Thierry's office. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Thierry said to the person. Then he went on talking to Keller, who by her tone wasn't happy at all.

Hannah smiled at Thea and Eric as they came in. Thea immediately sat down by her, and muttered, "Hi, how was your day together?" Then she noticed the Thierry's dark expression, and asked, "What's going on?"

Hannah leaned into her friend, and said in a low voice, "Thierry is talking to Keller." At Thea's confused look, she continued, "you know, the shapeshifter who found the Witch Child.Hey, where's Poppy and James?"

"They went out, and should be back later. Someone told us to come here; so any news? What's happening? Why is Thierry so grim?"

"I really don't know a lot more than you, Thea. Keller is working on a mission with the rest of her crew, and something seems to have gone very wrong." Thea just looked at her with an anxious expression on her face.

The click of the phone got Hannah's attention, and she turned back to Thierry, who stared at the floor, hands grasping his desk in front of him. Feeling her gaze on him, he looked up. His expression was enough to tell her that something was indeed wrong.

Standing up, she went to his side, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Thierry placed his own hand on top of hers before facing the others. They stared patiently at him, waiting for him to speak.

In a low voice, Thea asked, "What did Keller say, Thierry? What's the matter?"

"Well, if you didn't know already, we've recently found some information about the Wild Power. That was last week, and since than I've sent Keller to find out if this information is true." He paused then for just a moment before continuing. "The good news is that Keller and Galen have found the Wild Power," he said in a listless tone.

"What? Really? Well that's absolutely great isn't it?" Eric exclaimed.

"So, who is he?"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Kierlan Harmen, and he lives in Litchfield, New Hampshire."

"Wow, he's another witch. A cousin."

Throughout the conversation, Hannah waited for him to get to the catch, until she asked in a dull tone, "So what's the bad news?" That made everyone fall silent as they turned to stare at her.

"Yes, the bad news, well it turns out that we weren't the ones to get to him first."

"What? But you said that Keller and her gang met the guy. How could they have lost him to the Night World already?" Eric yelled, glaring at Thierry.

"We never had him to begin with, that's why. Keller thinks that he's been fighting against us for the past six months."

"So what now? I mean, why can't we just persuade him to join us?"

"Does he even know that he's the fourth Wild Power?" This from Thea.

"Oh, yes, actually he's known about his powers for a long time, at least that's what Sarah, his soulmate, said."

"Wait a minute. He's even found his soulmate?" Eric asked.

"Yes, in fact he's been living in their home for the past month, and yes, Sarah is a human," he said seeing the question in everyone's eyes.

"But if his soulmate's a human, then why would he still fight on the Night World's side," Hannah said to no one in particular.

_That's the million dollar question isn't it?_ Thierry said in her mind.

She looked at him then, _You know why, don't you? There's more to this isn't there?_

_Unfortunately, yes. There's a lot more. I'll tell you later; after the meeting, _he answered. Aloud, he said, "Unfortunately this isn't all of the bad news. Here's the worst part; Kierlan went missing two days ago," he held up his hand to ward off his audience's exclamations, and continued, "and last night the Strange's home was attacked. Keller and her crew were able to protect Sarah, and the attack failed." This time he couldn't stem the outrage and questions.

"Oh goddess, are they alright?"

"Was anybody hurt badly?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Seeing Thierry's raised hand, the noise died down, and he said, "Keller suffered a few broken bones herself, and the rest of her team are badly hurt also, Galen is the worst off. It was his job to protect Sarah, and he took a lot of beating, but thanks the goddess none of them were mortal wounds, but," he had to pause before going on, "Sarah's parents were not so lucky."

"Oh goddess no," Thea whispered, sadness in her eyes.

"Sarah is going to stay here, where she would be protected. I've sent the jet. Keller and the others will arrive along with her on Sunday."

"I can't even begin to imagine what she is feeling," Eric said. Hannah glanced at him then straight ahead of her. I can. Sorrow squeezed her heart until she'd thought that it would burst. And the worst thing was that the Stranges weren't even the first casualties of this war; more will follow before the fighting is through.

Just then the door burst open, and Poppy came skipping in, "Hey we're back." Seeing the dour faces in front of her, her smile drooped, "Why is everyone so glum?"

"What happened, Thierry?" James asked, from behind Poppy.

"Nothing good. Here's the short version, Thierry sent Keller and her team to go find the fourth Wild Power. They found him, and his soulmate, but the ass is fighting with the Night World, and now he's gone off to God knows where, and last night his cronies attacked his soulmate's home, and now she's coming here," replied Eric in a rapid voice.

Poppy and James just stared at him dumbly.

"Could you say that again please? Just a little slower this time?" Said a bewildered James.

"I'll tell you, but lets head downstairs," said Thea, already heading toward the door. Poppy and James wondered why they had to leave for her to do this, heck even she didn't know, but she'd seen the look Thierry had given her, and knew that he wanted to be alone with Hannah.

When they had gone, Thierry collapsed in his chair, head leaning against the headrest. Hannah came over to sit on the desk, in front of him. Taking his hand again, she squeezed it gently. He smiled at her in response, but it didn't even come close to his eyes.

'There's something you haven't told, yet. What is it? What's bothering you?' She spoke to him, in his mind.

"It's something that Keller said. She told me that one of the men, who attacked them, had a mark on his chest. She saw it when they were fighting, and she'd ripped his shirt."

"What did she say it looked like?"

"Keller described it as being a black sun, or at least half of one. There were words around it, but she doesn't remember what they are anymore, anyways, she said that they were in another language."

"What does this mean? Do you think that these people were hired by the Night World Council?"

"I don't know, maybe, but I don't think so. The Council may be ruthless, but I've never heard of them using such a group of individuals."

"So they could be a new threat all together, and we know nothing about them, except that they have a tattoo, and you're sure you've never heard of them."

"Actually, maybe I haven't heard of them, but seen them," he said in a distanced voice, lost in his thoughts. Hannah stared at him with a puzzled look.

"You mean you have seen this mark on someone before, who?"

"Hunter Redfern. I only saw a glimpse of it, but I'm sure that he had a tattoo that looked like what Keller described, a black sun."

Her eyes widened with this information. "When did this happen?"

"Almost three hundred years ago."

She looked up, surprised. "They've been around all this time, and still remain a secret, which means."

"I know. If Kierlan's with them, then he will be even harder to find."

"So what do we do?"

He got up and started to pace around the room, running his hands through his short hair, "Keller is our best tracker. She and Galen.But they're still healing from their last meeting with these men. But if any body can find these people they can, and now that they've seen them, they'll be more prepared and cautious.

"It sounds as if you've already decided to send them on the trail, but what about Sarah?"

"I know. She needs to be really protected, especially now that we know that she's Kierlan's soulmate." He paused, deep in thought. "I believe that Quinn and Rashel are in Boston right now. I'll give them a call tonight, and they could escort Sarah here. You can't get much more protection than those two."

At his reference to her friends, Hannah perked up. She'd only seen Quinn and Rashel a few times since that first meeting a year ago. However, she'd grown to have a lot of respect for the tough duo. 'I wonder how they're doing. I can't wait to see them.

She was pulled back from her thoughts by Thierry's sudden movements. He'd gone back to pacing in front of the fireplace. His frustration was making him edgy. Hannah was surprised at his behavior; he was always so levelheaded and calm. This whole situation is taking its toll on him, and he was under enough stress already. First the Wild Power, now these mysterious people. She lowered her head. And now he's worried about me. Well I'm not going to be another burden for him.

Hannah walked over to where Thierry stood, staring into the blazing fireplace. Wrapping her arms around him, she tried to give as much comfort as she could. I'll be strong. I'm not going to be a burden. Turning around, Thierry embraced her, and she clung to him. This is what I miss, right here. Goddess I've been away for too long. In each other's arms, no one could hurt them; they were safe, and being locked away in their love and bond helped to sooth their souls.

Nivar stared upon the white mansion in the distance. She really is here; she saw me, and I know she recognized me. It has to be soon. However, the appearance of the vampire in the picture complicated things a bit. He'll have to slightly alter his plans, but the goal is still the same. Soon we'll meet again Hanae, I promise you that. Before he turned back the way he came, he paused and whispered, "Good night, Earth's Child."


	3. The Fourth Wild Power

AN-Man this chapter took a long time to write. But, I think that I know where I'm going with this. Anyway, my reviewers are absolutely wonderful; thank you so much! Enjoy! 

Chapter Three

Rashel pulled her jacket around her. She kept rubbing her hands together trying to get some of the blood flowing within them. I lived in Boston all my life, you'd think I'd be used to the cold. It was the beginning of June, but it might as well have been winter still. To keep her mind off her freezing body, she looked at the map again with a puzzled expression.

Turning to her soulmate, she asked, "Are you sure we took the right exit?"

Quinn sighed, and replied, "Yes, we did, at least that's the exit you told me to take. You're the navigator." 'Though not much of one, if you ask me.'

"I think we're lost."

"We're not."

"**Quinn**."

"**Rashel**."

"Maybe we should ask for directions."

"No. We did that already, and the guy said that we were on the right track the whole time."

"When did you ask for directions?" She said, giving her soulmate an incredulous stare.

"Hey, I'm as much of a man to admit when I need a little guidance." This only gained him a pointed look. "Anyway, it was at the last town, 30 miles back."

"Oh, you mean the town that consisted of two buildings? Three if you count the outhouse. How do you know if the guy knew what he was talking about?"

"Now who's being unfair?"

"I'm just saying..." Rashel started, but never got to finish when Quinn pointed out a sign, which was partly covered by shrubbery. Welcome to Litchfield.

"See, we were on the right path." Rashel rolled her eyes, which made him laugh, and wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Stick with me, and I'll get you wherever you want to go." She just gave an undignified snort before putting her head on his shoulder.

The sleek, black Benz flew down the road, passing a multitude of small shops and restaurants. They soon came to the end of the town's center.

"Now where do we have to go?" Quinn asked eyeing the mountains in the distance.

"Keep going straight, then turn on Mahon Street, which should be on your right."

"Alrighty then."

Great, old-fashioned homes lined the sides of the road. They soon stopped at one on their left. It was a sky-blue Victorian with white trimmings. Pointed turrets spiraled upward to the heavens.

_Wow, nice house_, Rashel thought to herself.

Quinn whistled his assent, and then said, "445 Mahon Street must be the place. Well let's go, Keller's waiting for us."

The mahogany front door opened before they'd even reached the porch steps. A girl stood waiting for them on the doorstep. Dark hair framed her face. Even darker eyes watched them with indifference. The word vampire flashed through Rashel's mind as she too observed the girl.

"You must be Quinn and Rashel, the Cat. Am I right?" She said in a cool voice.

"We are, and you're?"

"I'm Nissa, come on in, everyone's waiting." With that she turned around, without another word. I guess we follow her then, Rashel thought, and then she too went the way the tall girl had gone, Quinn walking right behind her.

They came to a room, a sort of parlor. The old décor gave it a cozy feeling. The fireplace blazed with dancing flames.

Rashel stared at the other people in the room. A short girl with a head of strawberry curls smiled at them when they walked in, but her pain dimmed what might have been a bright smile. Rashel could see the makeshift brace on her arm, and the bandages over her forehead. _This must be Winfrith Arlin, but I don't see Keller._

Another girl sat in the corner with a boy. _Another vampire? But Thierry only mentioned Nissa_. He had his arms around about her, and stared at Rashel grimly, possessiveness clearly plain in his features. The girl had wavy honey blond hair. Her light-blue eyes looked at Rashel, but were so unfocused that Rashel might as well have been invisible.

_She must be Sarah. Poor girl seems to still be in shock_, Quinn said softly in her mind. _I wonder who the guy is though._ Rashel just nodded. The boy vampire had by then turned back to the girl in his arms, assured that these new people posed no harm to her.

Just then Keller walked in, her black hair curled down her back to her waist. She looked upon the scene with a frown before focusing on Rashel. The two girls stared at each other, sizing the other up. Then Keller's features seemed to soften. She was satisfied with her observation; Rashel seemed to be as tough as Thierry told her.

Likewise, Rashel lightened up, and it seemed as if some of the tension in the room had been dispelled.

Keller was the first to talk, "Well, I'm glad you're here finally, I'm Keller by the way."

"Rashel, and this is Quinn," Rashel said. Quinn nodded to the dark-haired girl. As if they had finally found their voices, the others spoke up.

"I'm Winnie," said the redhead.

"And I'm Blade; this is my soulmate, Sarah," said the mysterious guy.

_What! But I thought that Sarah was Kierlan's soulmate_, Rashel wondered.

_Maybe, by some weird twist of fate she got two soulmates_, Quinn said in her mind.

_Maybe, but why didn't Thierry tell us?_

_I guess he didn't know either_.

_Well, we're just going to have to take both of them to Las Vegas_.

_Guess so. If all three of them are bound together then we'll definitely have to bring whatshisname.Blade_.

_More people to protect, just wonderful_, Rashel mumbled to herself.

_Hey, just think of this as a challenge, if you're up to it, Shelly?_

_As much as you are, Johnny boy_.

_Hey! Now what have I told you 'bout calling me that? _Rashel just smirked at him before returning her attention to the scene at hand.

"So, you're the ones, who're going to take us to Las Vegas. Keller's already explained everything to us. We're ready to go whenever you are," Blade said in his calm tone.

Rashel looked at him with new respect, He's really taking this well. It's just as well; this way Sarah will at least have some one to take care of her; she'll need all the support she can get. Aloud, she said, "Good, then we'll get going soon. We're supposed to be on the jet at 8 P.M., so in an hour we'll leave. Get something to eat before then." She said this with a glance at Sarah, since Blade seemed to have already eaten. He nodded his understanding, and whispered to the silent girl in his arms before leading her away to the kitchen. Rashel stared after them with an expressionless face, but inside she felt pity for the two. She knew what it was like to have her life torn in two, and just hoped that the girl, Sarah would pull through all right.

Noticing Rashel's stare, Keller said, "I know how you feel, and I hope she can get through this too."

Rashel looked at her in surprise, which made her add, "We've both seen the darker side of reality, but Sarah's been living in the light all her life. Two nights ago, she'd lost everything in just a few moments."

"You're right we've both lived in the dark. Do you think she'd be strong to handle this? She still has a big role to play in the future."

"Sarah's strong. I know. She's actually taking it better than most people would have." At Rashel's questioning glance, she added, "I didn't tell Thierry everything about what happened that night." After a moment, she continued, " Sarah's parents were still alive when we got back from searching for Kierlan. They were bound and gagged. Blood had soaked through their cloths from many gashes. These men in black clothes stood all around them. Then they surrounded us." Here she stopped, and breathed in deep before continuing. "Those bastards made us watch as they tortured Sarah's parents some more, and then they killed them right in front of her."

"Oh God," Rashel gasped, eyes widening.

"Sarah screamed all the while they hurt her parents." Then Keller looked away into the distance, rage burning in her eyes, "That's why they deserve to die. They're too evil to live. They've hurt people I care about and love; I'll enjoy hunting them down." It was as if Rashel wasn't even there anymore, but she totally understood the shapeshifter's feelings. If anything, she wished that she was the one hunting them down. Glancing at her soulmate. Rashel wrapped her arm in his and still staring at the girl standing by the fire, she let Quinn lead her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxx

Rashel looked out the window of the jet as it landed. In the distance stood the Descouedres mansion. The black roses could be seen even from where she sat. Gazing towards the house, she spotted the people coming near them, and couldn't help the smile tugging at her mouth. Along with Thierry were Hannah, Thea, Eric, Poppy, and James. Poppy kept waving at them furiously.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked from behind her. She'd started to talk more on the ride over, but still wished to be alone with her soulmate most of the time. Blade helped Quinn to carry out their bags as she and Sarah got out of the aircraft.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet, Circle Daybreak. Of course, there are much more of us than this, but they won't come until later on."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"I'm sure they will. They accepted me with open arms, why not you as well?" Then Thierry beckoned Rashel away, and she went to go talk with him. Sarah stood on the landing platform, lost in her new surroundings, until a blond haired girl came up to her.

"Hello, you must be Sarah." At Sarah's nod, Hannah smiled and continued, "I bet you're tired from the trip, but there's a room for you up at the house, hot bath, and plenty of food, sounds good? Are you hungry?"

Sarah couldn't help but like the girl in front of her; plus her smile was contagious, and Sarah found herself grinning for the first time in three days. "Yes, I am, and I'd like that very much, thank you."

"Well, then come along. There are also some really nice people, who would like to meet you." Sarah found that her fear had vanished, and while meeting and talking to these people from Circle Daybreak she finally felt that the future might not be so grim after all.

In the distance, a leopard watched the scene. Eyes of obsidian narrowed when he saw the new girl. Another Daybreaker? Maybe, but someone important. Ryviern will be interested in knowing about her, but she could wait. Again he focused his attention on the girl talking to her. Even from where he perched, he could see her cool, grey eyes and pale birthmark. Then he smirked, which looked more like a snarl. For now, he had another prey. With one last snarl, he loped off into the desert.

xxxxxxxxx

"I don't know if you should be going out today." Thierry said, but his soulmate was adamant about getting out of the mansion.

"Both Rashel and Lupe will be with us. And we'll only walk along the Strip, surrounded by thousands of people. Please, Thierry, the girls need this. You guys kept us cooped up inside for the past week."

"I don't know. I mean Sarah's also going to be with you, and I just don't know if this is a good idea, especially right now, and will you please stop moving for a second." Hannah gave an exasperated sigh, and stopped her rummaging around in her drawers for just a moment. They'd moved some her things into Thierry's room, since she'd been sleeping there for the past few days. The dreams never came when she was with him. So, after finally getting a restful slumber, Hannah was energetic, revitalized and there was no way anybody was going to keep her inside today. However, fate seemed to be against her. Why is it that I can never find something to wear? She thought frustrated.

Thierry, of course was already dressed and ready for the day. He stared at his soulmate in amusement. "It's just amazing the lengths women go through to get ready."

"You're not helping." This just made him laugh and he wrapped his arms around her when she passed by him. Hannah nestled herself in his arms, and then turned around so that she could look into his face. "We'll only be out for a couple hours. I promise. Then we'll be back just in time for the Alliance meeting. Alright?"

Thierry sighed in defeat, and then he rested his head against hers. "Alright, alright, fine, go have fun, but promise me that you'll be careful." Hannah gave him a bright smile before giving him a kiss.

"I will; I promise." Tenderly stroking his hair, she gazed at him with eyes full of happiness and love. "Your so good to me. How many times have I told you how much I love you?"

He looked down at her with a playful smile, and said "Not enough."

She gave him an apologetic look, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well I do, and I'll make it up to you tonight."

Thierry chuckled softly, before deepening their kiss. When they finally came up for air, he said, "I'll hold you to that. You better come back soon. Now go."

"Okay, bye, I love you." Then she hurried from the room. That woman always seems to be in a rush, Thierry thought to himself with a shake of his head before heading to his office. Now to tackle that very large pile of papers on my desk. Work, work, work. He walked with as much enthusiasm as a man on death row.

He was just getting down to business when Blade barged in. "Infuriating, absolutely. unreasonable, illogical, and, and.!" He sputtered, anger coursing through him.

Totally understanding and sympathetic, Thierry said, "I see that you couldn't dissuade Sarah from going either."

"No, I mean why are women so irrational and irresponsible and, and."

Thierry just nodded his head, and said, "I know. Believe me; I know."

Blade sighed in utter defeat, and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Taking a scotch out of a desk compartment, he poured small glasses for the two of them. Raising his glass, he said, "We drink, like the millions of men before us."

"Hear, hear!" Exclaimed Blade as the two men drank their liquor.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, how about we get a bite to eat?" Sarah asked, eyeing the fast food joint, next to them.

Rashel looked at her in disbelief. "Sarah, you just had two hot dogs less than thirty minutes ago, a cookie, and a chocolate brownie frap, w/ extra whip cream, before that. How in the world can you still be hungry?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism," Sarah protested.

"I never could stand people like you. You can eat as much as a horse, and not gain an ounce," Rashel said in disgust. Sarah stuck her tongue at her, which made Rashel whap her on the arm. The others laughed at the two.

"Please, just a burger, or maybe chicken tenders," Sarah pleaded.

Rashel laughed again at her pathetic expression before saying, "Alright, alright, let's go feed you."

"I don't mind having something myself. I'll come with you," said Thea.

Hannah and Lupe stared at the clothing store across the street, and Hannah said, "Okay, you guys can go. We'll be at that shop over there." The others nodded, and followed Sarah to the restaurant.

"Hey, how about this?" Poppy asked, holding up a sheer black dress with pretty red blossoms on it.

"It's cute; why don't you try it on?" Replied Lupe.

"Okay, I'll be right back," and she bounced off to the fitting rooms.

Hannah laughed at her friend's behavior, but turned to Lupe, and said, "I'm going to see if they have any formal gowns."

"Alright," said Lupe, who was still riffling through the pants rack.

As Hannah was going through the dresses before her, she barely noticed the man before it was too late. Gazing upward from the ground, all she could see was a classically handsome face with a strong jaw, and sharp features. His mouth was drawn into a smirk as he looked down at her. Dark red hair framed that pale face. However it was his eyes that drew Hannah in. They were just pools of ebony, bottomless pits, and she felt as if she were looking into the darkness of an abyss. Those eyes sucked her in, and she felt as if she were falling. It took all her willpower just to jerk her eyes away from his.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, here let me help you up," he said. His voice was as foreboding as his features, insincere and arrogant. Hannah couldn't keep down her revulsion, or fear. She absolutely did not want him to touch her, but by the time that thought had crossed her mind, he had already grasped her hand.

Hannah gasped as waves of chills swept up her back, like slimy tendrils. She tried to jerk her hand away, but the man just tightened his grip. It hurt, and she held back her cry of pain.

Then there was a spark inside her; a thought that pushed past her panic. A voice that she'd never heard before, clear and firm it said, _you need to get away, now. Get away!_

Desperate, Hannah called for her power. Nothing. _Damn, why wont it come? It did before_.

_Reach for it_, the voice said, full of authority.

Hannah listened to it. Then gradually, she relaxed her body. Reaching within herself, she called forth the power within her. She needed to make him release her, needed to escape. She needed to hurt him.

Her power flowed through her body like it did before. Her hands grew warm to touch, and suddenly she had it. Fire. She had already invoked the element when the clear voice yelled at her to stop. However, it was too late.

Fire curled and danced over her hand and his. She gazed at it, amazed. It didn't even burn her. Then she noticed that it didn't burn him as well.

Darshear gaped in shock at the display of power, but his moment's lapse didn't last for long. With a laugh he absorbed the heat in himself, and watched with growing satisfaction the terror on her face.

Hannah stared at him in fear. _It didn't work! Fire can't hurt him_.

_Fire is his own. He knows what you are now_. The voice said, sadness in its tone.

"Well, well. This is quite a surprise, and here I thought your kind died out a long time ago," he said in a menacing tone.

_Oh Goddess, he's going to kill me now. Goddess help me!_

xxxxxxxxx

Picking at his burger, Nivar stared across at the three girls at the table in front of him. He'd been following their group ever since they left the mansion. He was curious about the three in front of him, two were human, yet they came from a house that was teeming with Night Worlders. He'd been listening to their conversation trying to find out any information.

Apparently, they were a part of some secret cult. Since there were humans, it must be an illegal one, for he was certain that the Night World would slay any such group. What have you gotten yourself into Hanae? He thought.

All of a sudden he felt her, and looked up in shock. Shit! What the hell is she doing? Then he felt another source of power, and it chilled him to the bone. No, it can't be! Leaving his cold, lonely meal, he rushed out of the restaurant, ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

xxxxxxxxx

I'm going to die,Hannah thought to herself, despair making her throat tighten.

Then a voice cut through her daze. "Hey, let go of her! Now!" Lupe said, changing into her wolf form.

"No, Lupe don't!" Hannah cried, but Lupe paid her no heed.

Dashear gave the werewolf a disgusted glance, as if she were merely an annoyance. He let his black power build.

Hannah widened her eyes as she felt dark coils of energy surround and fill him. Oh Goddess, he's a dragon. Then before she could do anything he lashed out at Lupe. She barely put her arms up as his energy hit her, like a sledgehammer, and she went flying. The sound of glass breaking into a million shards filled the store, and everyone froze.

"Lupe!" Hannah screamed as she watched her friend's still form. Then the screams started.

xxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck was that!" Yelled Rashel as she stood up, along with Thea and Sarah. "Oh shit!" Together they ran outside. Rashel quickly dialed Thierry's cell. "Thierry here, who is this," came his voice on the line.

"We need help down here; we've been attacked."

"What? Rashel, what are you talking about?"

"Something's happening." then she saw Lupe's body. There was a man kneeling beside her. "Oh God, Lupe," Rashel whispered.

"Rashel, Rashel? Where are you, I'm sending people right away."

"We're on Rosemont, next to Vickie's Corner, and Arby's. I have to go."

"Rashel! Wait." there was panic in his tone as she hang up.

Reaching the man, she said, "What are you doing?"

"Your friend is badly hurt, but she'll live if taken care of right away. Wait! You can't go in there." Nivar tried to reason with the dark-haired girl.

"What do you mean? Oh course, I'm going in there. Now let go of me."

"Trust me. You won't stand a chance. Tell your boss that there's a dragon here." That shocked Rashel more than anything. Who is this guy? Wait, a dragon? No, no, there can't be, but seeing the serious look in his eyes she knew it was true. Oh God, no, Hannah, Poppy! Again she tried to get past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Look, my friends are in there. Let me go!"

"You have others to look after. I'll get them."

"But, who..."

"You need to get them away from here." Then he looked right in her eyes. "Get away." This isn't your fight.

Rashel looked at him, and realized that he was right. She couldn't protect all of them, not against a dragon. It took two shapeshifters, one vampire, and a witch/ Wild Power to defeat a dragon last time. That's it; she needed to get Thea and Sarah, especially Sarah, somewhere safe. Then she'll come back. That dragon's gonna pay.

Gently carrying Lupe, Thea helping, Rashel beckoned for the others to follow her. They struggled with their burden, until they came to an alley, a few stores away from the restaurant they were at. To Thea, she said, "Try to help her if you can. Thierry's sent someone. They should be here soon." Turning to Sarah, she said, "Call Thierry, tell him that we have a dragon on our hands, and need all the help we can get."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked softly, fear apparent in her eyes.

"I'm going back to help that man," she said simply.

"No, Rashel, you heard him. You'll get killed." Her cries fell on deaf ears as Rashel walked out of their sight.

xxxxxxxxx

Nivar rushed through the ruined front of the store. People were everywhere, several were crying. But he couldn't see the dragon, or Hanae anywhere. Grabbing the front of one of the store's clerks, he asked, "Where did they go?" The man shook visibly, but pointed towards the back.

"He ran that way; out the back exit," he mumbled.

Nivar swiftly let go of the man, rushed towards he back where he spotted another of Hanae's companions, the short red-haired one. There were long gashes across her torso, which were slowly healing. Good, she's healing. Then she'll live. He quickly covered her body, and carried her to another store clerk. "Give her to the dark-haired girl who's coming, okay. Can you do that?" At the girl's nod, he got up and as fast as he could he ran out the back.

AN.2-Oooohh, a cliffy. Curious about what happens next, hmm, hmm? Please review!


	4. Escape

Chapter Four 

Hannah came to just as they burst into the alleyway. The dragon jostled her as he sped down the path. Groggily, she tested the dragon's hold over her; pain shot through her body as she fought against the last remains of the dragon's magic. Once she'd regained her bearings, she tried to focus on what was happening, and wished she hadn't.

Dashear mindlessly ran through the labyrinth of corridors. Frustrated, he searched for a way out of the maze, pausing when he heard a sound coming from his burden. Placing Hannah on the ground, he watched as she scuttled away from him, backing herself against the other wall.

He wore a bleak expression as he examined her. Her eyes darted this way and that, searching for a way to escape. This made him smirk, and he said casually, "don't even think about it. You won't get far anyway."

"What're you going to do with me?" she said. She was proud that her voice remained steady, even though she was terrified out of her wits. She even raised her chin in defiance. However, this only seemed to amuse the dragon further.

"Oh, that depends on how well you cooperate. I could make sure you have a quick and painless death."

"Why should I cooperate if you're just going to kill me anyway?" She stared at him with as much indifference as she could muster, a little surprised at her own boldness.

The dragon didn't very much like her defiance. In a blink of an eye, he shoved her hard against the wall, just enough to jar her senses. Bending in close to her, he snarled, "Because, you stupid mage, there are many worse things I could do to you, and each of them will have you screaming on the ground well before I'm done. Now answer me this, are there any others?"

She kept her mouth shut, but her mind was raging, 'what others? What is he talking about? What did he call me? What's a mage?'

"Answer me, vermin, or I will have to use great force."

A mage? I'm not a mage. Others? Could he be talking about that man, the one with the green eyes? Is he a mage? She was so confused, but whatever the strange man was, she knew that she would never tell the dragon about him.

Dashear snarled in anger, "So be it. You mages were always so impertinent, the whole lot of you. I'll enjoy the sounds of your screams." However, all he did was stare at her. Somehow this pause frightened Hannah more. He caressed her cheek as he bent lower until their breath mingled together. "Then again, you are quite attractive, for a vermin; maybe I'll keep you for myself, my own personal slave. It's been so long since I've had the pleasure of a woman." He moved to kiss her, but she jerked her head out of the way, and he proceeded to lick the side of her face.

Hannah's mind was on high alert as she took in her predicament. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! It screamed. Filled with a sudden surge of panic, she twisted and struggled against him. Her cries for help went unanswered. Then, that panic turned to rage, No! I will not be a victim again! Not again! Not again!'

Dashear had already ripped her shirt, and it hung in rags. He didn't mind if his claws happened to cut her as well. He ran his finger along one of her cuts until it was covered with her blood. She watched in disgust as he sucked all the blood off his finger. A calm and euphoria came over him. "Sweet blood, full of mage power. Has quite a kick. I can see, my dear, that you're going to be very addicting." Then he slapped her, and her body was stunned.

The blow dazed Hannah. Her mind whimpered in desperation, no, I won't let you! Not me! Goddess help me!

The air thickened and crackled around them. Above the sky darkened, and rolling black clouds blocked out the sunlight. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.

Gazing at the ominous sky, Hannah felt as if she was on fire. The power within her coiled and twisted, trying to find an outlet. Her breath came in short gasps as she drowned in the surge of magic. Then with a scream, she felt it released.

Dashear barely noticed the shift in the air as he was too focused in getting her jeans off. He didn't see the blast coming. The burst of wind hit him like a speeding train, throwing him into the concrete wall behind him. Blocks of concrete fell to the ground at his impact, and he too fell to the ground. His body stayed there, limp like a rag doll's.

Nivar felt the workings of magic and increased his speed, anxiety and worry pulsing through him. Suddenly, he heard her scream, and whisking passed around the corner, witnessed the release of uncontrolled power. It collided with the dragon, bashing him against the wall. The wall cracked from the impact, and the dragon made no move as his body laid on the ground. Then Nivar saw Hannah's unconscious form. Terror gripped his heart, and he ran to her. Worry plagued him as he gently took her body into his arms, trying to cover her as much as he could. She gasped at the pain, and he felt a sigh of relief. 'Thank Goddess she's alive.' Carefully cradling her in his arms, Nivar quickly left the pathway, knowing that the dragon would be out for only a little while longer. Staring at Hannah's face, he whispered, "Your safe now, Hanae, everything will be all right."

xxxxxxxxx

Thierry stared blankly at the pile of rubble at his feet, and then at the damaged wall. Small puddles of blood painted the ground. He knew that some of it was Hannah's, and some of it belonged to the bastard who took her. He'd gotten there too late, too late to save her. He'd failed her, again. His insides were churning with the thought that he might lose her yet again. It was like someone had taken the light out of his world, and left him in shadow.

"Thierry, she may still be alive. There was some struggle here. The dragon lost a lot of blood, so someone must have come along. Rashel did mention that some strange man went after them, so maybe he and Hannah were able to get away." Quinn said calmly, although in his heart he doubted his own words, but they needed optimism here.

"Maybe, but then if so, where is she?" Thierry said to no one in particular. Staring down the dark alleyway, He vowed to find her, and hoped to Goddess that she was safe, and that Quinn was right.

xxxxxxxxx

Rashel sat against the side of the bed holding Lupe's hand. The healers said that it would take a while, but Lupe would get better. Already, she looked tons better than she did before.

"I swear, Lupe, that dragon will pay. He'll wish he'd never messed us. Please get better soon." A knock on the door alerted her to Sarah's presence. Rashel tried to smile at her, but could only manage a slight twitch of her lips. "How's Poppy?"

"She's doing well. She'll be her normal bouncy, ultra-energetic self soon."

Rashel laughed, "That's good, I'm so happy that she's alright. James was frantic."

"I know, but so were Blade and Quinn." She took a seat by Rashel, and added, "I've brought you some coffee. Quinn said you'd need it." She passed a steaming hot mug into Rashel's eager hands.

"Ahh, thank you! You're a life savior! By the way, where is that soulmate of mine?"

Sarah chuckled. When she sobered up a bit, she replied, "He went back to help the searchers. They're still scouring the dark passageways, looking for any clues."

Rashel glanced up from her precious coffee with a renewed vigor. "Did they find anything? Do they know where either Hannah or the dragon went? What about that strange man?"

"We at least know that your mysterious man did rescue Hannah, or at least he has her now, but we don't if he's on our side or not. Anyway, their trail had disappeared, so they took off somewhere. The dragon has totally disappeared as well."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that the guy's on our side, or, well he's not on the dragon's side, that's for sure." Then she became downcast again, "We got there too late. Hannah could be anywhere, and so could the dragon. Plus all those innocent people. So much life lost."

"I know," Sarah mumbled glumly, "I just don't understand what a dragon could want with Lady Hannah."

"I have no idea, I feel so sorry for Thierry though. That was the second time she'd been taken. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through."

After a moment of utter silence, Sarah said softly, "I can. It's torture." Then she got up and left. Rashel watched her leave; sadness marked her features.

xxxxxxxxx

Thierry sat at his desk, his head in his hands. They'd searched those alleyways for hours, and there was still no sign of her, or the dragon. Another freaking dragon! Oh the Alliance will just going to love this. The other leaders of the shaky Alliance were already bickering amongst themselves. It's a clever Night World conspiracy. A dragon, the perfect tool to use to break the fragile Alliance. But Thierry pushed away those thoughts. He'd played mediator for the past six months, trying to prevent the witches and shapeshifters and his Daybreakers from tearing each other apart. And he was tired. Tired of it all.

Reaching inside his desk drawer, he pulled out a small velvet box. Once it was tenderly nestled in his palm, he opened it. The ring gleamed with the firelight. The gem itself almost glowed with an inner light. All colors seemed the swirl in its crystal depths. Vines encircled it, and symbols ran along its band. It was beautiful, and Thierry had been saving it all these years. Caressing the ring brought ancient memories to mind, and the laughing voice of Anora filled him.

xflashbackx

"Come, Thierry, the night grows cold, let us go back to the castle where it is warm," Anora smiled up at him, her wheat-blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Here, take my cloak, it would keep you warm," he said, and proceeded to wrap his cape around her.

"But what about you, won't you be cold as well," she said, worry filling her eyes.

"Don't worry, love, my kind can stand the cold." She leaned against him, snuggled in the warmth of his mantle. All the while, her fingers played with the pendent at her neck. Its crystal-like gem seemed to sparkle with her touch. It had always intrigued Thierry, because he had no idea what kind of gem it was, but precious he knew it was.

"You always fiddle with your necklace."

She smiled, and said, "It comforts me, that's why."

"It's very important to you isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, which is why I want you to have it when I'm gone, so that you'll always have something to remember me by."

"I don't need a necklace to remember you; you'll never part from my mind. To me, you'll always be immortal, here," and he placed his hand over his heart.

"Always a flatterer, but I still want you to have it."

"All right, I'll keep it with me forever. I'll keep it safe until you are returned to me." Then he wrapped his arms around her, hoping that the day which she would leave him was still very far off.

xEnd Flashbackx

However, that lifetime, like all the others, ended in tragedy. He kept the necklace, but it too was later damaged in one particularly violent fight with Maya, who became so incensed by the sight of it. The pendent had been broken, and the jewel shattered. At least, he'd been able to salvage a piece of the gem. Now it lay in protective silver, along with the unique symbols, which Thierry was able to remember, that gave the old necklace much of its charm.

The ring in his hand looked just like any other now. Its glow had dimmed, but was still it was warm to touch. Encasing the ring in his fist, he brought his hand to his lips. 'Wherever you are, Love, come back to me. For I don't know what I'd do without you.'

The sound of knocking broke his reverie.

After gingerly placing the ring back in its box, he stowed it away. Rubbing his face with his hands, he called out, "Yes, come in." A girl with long mahogany locks stepped timidly into the room. "Yes, Marie, what is it?" Thierry said; his expression indifferent. No hint of his distress showed through this façade. Many centuries of living amongst the sharks of the Night World had helped him perfect this trick. He wouldn't have been able to survive without it.

"Milord, the Alliance's leaders are starting to arrive," Marie said softly, her discomfort apparent.

Thierry gave her a gentle smile. "Are they now? Well just escort them to the eastern parlor. I'll be there in a second." I can barely wait.

"Yes, milord." Then she started to the door.

"Oh, Marie, who has arrived so far?"

"Uh, their majesties, the Drache's, have sir. The witch council will arrive soon, though, I believe. Oh, and King Drache seemed a little riled up, just to warn you, sir."

"Thank you, Marie." Seeing that she still stood there, he added, "You may go now." After she'd gone, Thierry released a heavy sigh, and steeled himself for the battle ahead. I can tell that this is just going to be a wonderful meeting.

xxxxxxxxx

Nivar glanced at the sleeping figure on his right. Her bandages were hidden underneath the coat. He'd done all he could, but he'll have Selise look at them. He returned his attention to the road ahead, glancing at the sign that said, Welcome to Oregon. Hannah moaned and began to toss and turn. Nivar tried to soothe her, but failed. Feeling her forehead, he cursed. "Damn, a fever." After a few moments Hannah had fallen back into a restless sleep. Nivar glanced at her with worry. 'Hold on, Hanae, we'll be there soon. Everything will be all right. Just hold on."

AN-Well the story is finally getting underway. Wondering about what happens next? Send a review! Comments are always a good incentive for the author to write faster (hint, hint, wink, wink).


	5. Old Friends and Allies

AN-Yay! I finally updated. I'm soooooooo sorry for the wait. I've pretty much worked out the kinks in the storyline, so hopefully it'll be smooth writing from here on out. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. Thank you again to all my reviewers! Your reviews really do make my day.

What has happened so far: Hannah is plagued by disturbing dreams of a time she has no memory of, however when she's confronted by someone from her past she may be forced to unlock those long forgotten memories. This stranger, Nivar, a man with captivating green eyes, had been searching for others of his kind throughout his life. Now he'd found Hannah, who possesses a power of which he had not seen the likes of for so long. But others have found her as well, and they'd do anything to get to her first. After being rescued from Darshear by Nivar, Hannah loses herself to unconsciousness and fever.  
Meanwhile Kierlan and his dangerous companions travel fast with Keller and Galen on their scent.

FYI: as of the chapter: "..."-talking  
italics-mind speech

Now on to the story: Chapter Five

Thierry moaned at the pounding at his door. His head already felt as if a stampede of elephants had trampled his brain to mush, and didn't need any more encouragement. So his response might have been sharper than he meant it to be, not that his visitor minded at all.

"My my, aren't we a bit of a grouch this evening." Thierry jerked his eyes up to the see the laughing green eyes of his long-time friend.

"Darius?" Darius gave him a devil-may-care smile; his longish russet bangs framed his boyish face. With a laugh, Thierry jumped up and the two embraced. The years seemed to roll back and they were together again, two careless adventurers with the world at their feet. "How are you? Please sit. Sit." Darius gracefully slumped into a chair. "I didn't expect you to come until two weeks from now, so I'm sorry but you caught me by surprise.

"It's okay. I'm doing fine, and France is absolutely fantastic! Everything's fine." Darius seemed to distance himself for an instant, like a veil had fallen over his eyes and then it departed as quickly as it came. Thierry frowned at his friend's behavior. Things must not be as fantastic with the Court as Darius says. Come to think of it, now that he looked, he could see that the years at Court had certainly taken its toll on his friend. Nothing really marred his beautiful face, but it was his eyes. They may be shining now with mirth, but he could see the wariness underneath. No, things have not been going well in Europe. But, they could talk about that later. Right now all he wanted to do was reminisce with his friend, who he hadn't seen for so long. Damn, it's good to see you! How long has it been?"

"A little over 200 years I believe, mon ami. You know you left Paris way too early. It really was starting to get exciting!"

Thierry gave his friend an incredulous look, and shook his head. "Only you would think bloody revolution exciting."

"I'll admit it wasn't exactly the safest place to be." "I'll say!" Darius ignored him and continued, "But to be there! Ah, Thierry, you missed history in the making!"

"Ah, but I thought you'd left just a few years after I did, and don't tell me that you stayed in France merely for curiosity's sake. You stayed hoping to plunder from the nobles who had fled."

Darius stared at him in mock outrage. "Now that hurts, a knife in the heart, to be called a plundering thief by one of my own bosom pals. You should be ashamed. I was merely relieving those poor, unfortunate sops of their burdensome wealth. You can even say I was doing them a favor. If it wasn't for me, most of their priceless possessions would have been surely destroyed." Darius seemed rather pleased with his logic, and had a smug smirk on his face. "As for my leaving, well at that point I figured I've seen enough history for the time being. Too many heads were rolling for my taste."

Thierry couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, the opportunist. Darius never failed to amuse him, or get him in trouble, with one of his hair-brained schemes. Past memories bubbled up from within. Nights of laughter and tomfoolery came to mind. He could see Darius, the sorrow that would mark his eyes in later years gone. There was Genevieve with her cascade of shimmering red locks; her musical laughter filled the air as she watched the twins dance around like the buffoons they were. And then there was Anora, her soulful grey eyes lighted up with laughter, but when she caught his gaze, love and peace showed back through them and a warm wave spread through his body.

He was shaken out of his reverie by Darius snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hello, anyone in there?"

"Will you stop doing that! You have my attention," Thierry snapped.

"What's got you so cranky, and what have you done to your self? Frankly, mon ami, you look like hell."

"Well, thank you. If you must know, I just met with the other Alliance leaders."

"Ah, that explains it then. Glad I missed it." He laughed at the grimace Thierry made.

"It really wasn't as bad as it could have been, except that King Drache and Lady Ursula kept sniping at each other. Everyone was already tense with everything that had happened and the dragon..."

"What!" Thierry stopped his talking with this interruption, "Hmm? What did you say?"

"What dragon?" Thierry seemed confused, broken from his speech; he became lost in the memories of the past few days. Darius was really close to shaking him, and repeated in clenched teeth, "Thierry, what dragon? What's happened here that you haven't told me about!"

"You mean you don't know at all? I thought that Kesla would tell you everything."

"Well, obviously, she left out a few tiny details," his sarcasm grating on Thierry's already frazzled nerves. _Just like old times, eh?_

_Yeah, humph. Why wouldn't she tell you about the dragon?_

"Maybe she was hoping that I wouldn't come here, if I didn't know how serious the situation was. Foolish woman!"

"But why...that doesn't make any sense. I thought that the Court wanted to help, and that they knew how grave things were getting."

Darius sighed, and slump his shoulders in defeat. "The Court knows of America's troubles." "America's troubles!" "Mon ami, listen, I'm just repeating what the Court told me."

"You mean they've already past judgment on this issue."

"Yes, now will you please be silent?" Thierry gave a gruff nod. "Okay, yes these are America's troubles, and as unfortunate as they are, we can't be moved to intervene."

Thierry shook his head in disbelief. "Basically, they told us to fix our own damnmess.Is thatit!"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but the Court has spoken and their word is law. No one is to help you. America, you can say, has been cut off."

"Those smug, self-pleasing, arrogant fools! This is a mistake, you know it is. Do they honesty believe that the war will be contained here? Goddess!" Then he turned to Darius, finally realizing the situation his friend was in. "You've disobeyed a Court decree." His eyes widened as his friend gave a resolute nod. "That's a..."

"I know. That's a crime punishable by death. I know. But I couldn't let you face this thing alone. You're right, they are all fools. There are others though, who feel the same way as I do. If you swear them your protection, then they might come Court decree or no Court decree."

"I swear my protection, contact them. Bring them here."

"It's settled. Now tell me what the hell has been going on here!"

Thierry chuckled at his friend's impatience, and then he sighed. "Everything's been such a whirl these past few days. You know about the Wild Power." Darius solemnly nodded even though it wasn't a question. "A few days ago, another dragon appeared, and he attacked a group of Daybreakers."

Darius squinted, and innate fear flared up in him. Then the questions came. "How? What? Is he still alive? I mean your men killed him right? Don't tell me he's still around. What did he want?"

Thierry was equally grim, and then sadness overcame him. Darius didn't know. He doesn't even know about Hannah, or Anora, being born again. "Yes, the dragon is alive. He was long gone by the time my people got there." He raised his hand to stem any questions that he knew Darius wanted to ask. "There is another thing you must know." Darius waited impatiently, wanting Thierry to just spit out whatever he knew. "Darius, Ani's alive."

Darius felt as if his lungs had the air punched out of them. Then so many different emotions erupted from him. The first was joy. "Anora? Your serious, Ani's back, she's been reincarnated!"

Seeing his friend's happiness just made Thierry more depressed, and guilt started to eat at him. Darius' delight quickly fled from him at the sight of Thierry's despair. "Why the glum face?" Suddenly, what was left of his joy was erased by cold fear as the pieces clicked together. Oh Goddess! The dragon. Ani! His eyes implored Thierry to tell him the rest, even though his heart dreaded to hear his fears confirmed and that the dragon had done something to Ani, or whoever she is in this life. "Thierry, what happened to Ani?"

"Her name is Hannah in this lifetime. She was with the group that was attacked by the dragon." He ignored the half-hearted denials from his companion, and continued. "We're not exactly sure what the dragon wanted. The others think that he may have been after Sarah, the fourth Wild Power's soulmate, and he somehow got Hannah instead. I don't think he would have made that kind of mistake. That bastard wanted Hannah; he wouldn't have taken her otherwise. I don't know why or what for though." In his speech, Thierry felt his control of his emotions break, and his tone echoed the anguish he'd been trying so hard to hide. Darius's own growing despair bleached his face of what little color it had. His forest green eyes no longer held their characteristic mirth, their sparkle dimmed.

Darius jumped from his seat, his raging emotions getting the best of him. "What are we standing around for! Why isn't anybody out there searching for them? Why are you in here, and not out there searching for her also!"

Thierry couldn't take the accusatorial look in Darius's eyes. What straps that held his feelings in check snapped. "Don't you think that I've tried? I had everyone I could get a hold of searching those alleyways for hours for any clues! Damn it, Darius, Hannah's my soulmate! Don't think for an instant that I stood by doing nothing! I had my people stop because they were tired. We all were tired, and we couldn't keep the human police at bay any longer. There was nothing there that could give us any sense of where Hannah may be." They stood there, chests heaving, anger still coursing in their veins.

That was how Marie found them. When two sets of eyes turned to her, she froze like a deer caught in headlights by the intensity of their stares. With her voice trembling slightly, she said, "Mmmilord, Lllupe's wwoken up. The other leaders want to interrogate her at once, but I ttttold them to wait for you first."

Thierry instantly shared a look with Darius. No apology was needed, and they both felt their anger start to drain away by the good news. Back on good terms with his friend, Thierry returned his attention to his nervous secretary, and felt guilty for making her uncomfortable. He immediately gave her a grateful smile, and said, "Thank you, Marie. Come; let's go rescue Lupe before the others wear her out." Marie was immediately relieved and happily escorted them to the healing ward.

xxxxxxxxx

Before the trio had reached the doors of the healing wing of the mansion, the booming voice of the Shapeshifter King could be heard as well as an angry female voice. Thierry shut his eyes when he recognized the voice as Thea's, and by her tone she was pissed. An irate witch is never an easy thing to deal with. Again he shared a look with Darius, who had to gall to be amused by the argument going on inside.

When Thierry entered the ward, he had to struggle to keep from laughing as well. They stood in the doorway, unnoticed by everyone, especially the two in the center. There was Thea, in full healer mode, berating the Shapeshifter King, whose red face clashed with his vibrant red hair. The rest of the Alliance leaders stood around the duo. Some looked shocked; others like him were trying not to smile.

"Absolutely under no conditions am I letting you in to see her! My patient had just woken up from a rather traumatic experience, and you're just going to stress her out! Now if you please, leave this room. You can see Lupe tomorrow."

"Young woman, you have no right to talk to me that way. I am King Drache, and I demand that you step aside. Our business is urgent, and we need to speak to the werewolf as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Thea, I know that the girl is very weak, but we must see what she knows. It is very important that we do this as soon as possible." This came from an elderly witch.

"I'm sorry, Mother Cybele, but Lupe is way too weak to handle your questions right now. She might be stronger tomorrow."

Feeling that this had gone on long enough, Thierry stepped further into the room. When the glaring match between the king and the young witch continued, he coughed to get their attention. He almost wished he hadn't. The forceful glare that Thea sent his way stopped him in his place. He steeled himself for a battle of wills, and said in a calm but firm voice, "What is the problem here?"

"Lord Thierry, Lupe had just awakened. She is still terribly weak, and needs her rest. I assure you that she will be better tomorrow, and will most likely be strong enough to answer any questions that you might have."

Thierry sighed. "Thea, may I at least see her?" Before she could protest, he continued, "I promise that at the slightest hint of exhaustion on her part, I will leave. Then we'll all wait for tomorrow." The king was to object, but seeing the look Thierry sent him made him hold his tongue, and he grumbled under his breath. Thierry could see that Thea was unsure. On one hand her healer instincts told her that any questions tonight would be too much, however if only he goes in to see Lupe, then he would make sure that Lupe would not be stressed too much. Also, she trusted Thierry with Lupe more than the others, even her fellow witches. Thierry cared about Lupe's health, he wouldn't endanger it. That decided her, and she gave an abrupt nod to him.

"Only for a few minutes though, anymore will definitely be too much for her." Thea stepped aside as she let him pass. He gave her a smile, and went into the room.

When Thierry saw the figure on the bed, he froze in shock. There were bandages all over Lupe's arms, and he bet that most of her body was covered in them, even though the blanket hid her body from his view. Her face had mostly healed, but one side of her face was still slightly bruised, fading from green to pasty yellow. The smell of herbs assaulted his senses. Then he looked into Lupe's weary yellow eyes, and felt intense hatred for the bastard who did this to her.

"Milord?" She said in a small voice.

"Hello Lupe." Giving her a small grin, he sat down next to her bed. "Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" She just shook her head, and then grimaced at the pain that shot up her neck. "Lupe?"

"I'm fine, damn wounds. Is Thea near?"

"She's right outside. Lupe, no you mustn't!" She shrugged off his hand, and sat up, making a face as her body screamed with pain. After a few moments the pain wore off, and she gave him a half-smile. He shook his head at her stubbornness.

"Lupe, if Thea sees you sitting up, she'll have my head. Why don't you just lie back down?"

"I'm fine, and don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble with Thea. I just need to move around a bit. How long have I been out?"

"Several hours or so."

"That long? What's happened? Everything's so fuzzy." Suddenly, she shot out of bed. "The dragon! Lady Hannah!" Then she cried as pain shot through her. Thierry grasped her arms, careful of her injuries, and made her lie back down. "What happened to the dragon?

Thierry averted his eyes from hers; his face weary and sad. His expression told her enough, and she asked in a dull voice, "He's still alive, isn't he? And he has Hannah. Oh, I'm sorry! I..."

He seized her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "No, Lupe, it's not your fault. You did the best you could. Not many can go against a dragon alone. We're lucky to have you alive at all."

"I didn't even realize what he was until he blasted me. Gods, it felt like an inferno! So much power..."

"Lupe, what happened before that?"

"I'm not so sure, it all happened so fast. We were just looking at clothes. Hannah had gone to see if the people had formal dresses. Poppy was in the dressing rooms. The next moment, I turned around and there's this guy standing over Hannah."

Here Thierry interjected, "What did he look like?"

Lupe moaned, trying to remember. Her memories were like jigsaw pieces, all scrambled almost beyond oblivion. "Red, he had red hair, and his eyes. His eyes were black, no they were blacker than black. It was like looking into a very deep hole. I felt like I would fall in and be lost forever." She didn't even realize that she was shivering, until Thierry wrapped another blanket around her.

"It's okay, he's gone. What happened after that?"

"I told him to get away from her. Then he just blasted me with his power. That's all I know." It wasn't much to go by, but Thierry could see that she was fighting to stay awake, and decided that is was time to leave.

He gave her hand another squeeze, and said, "Don't worry, Lupe, we'll find him and Hannah too. We think that he may not have her. Wherever she is, we'll find her." Her sudden hopeful expression lightened his spirits a little as well, but then he remembered that there was still the question of where Hannah was. However, if Rashel was right and that man did help them, then maybe, just maybe Hannah is somewhere safe, and soon she'll be returned.

Thierry closed the door gently so as not to wake the sleeping girl within. With tired eyes he looked at Darius, who instantly came to him. Thea also came to him. Before she could speak, he said, "She's okay, Thea. Right now she's sleeping soundly."

"Did you learn anything new?" Thierry could hear the urgency in Darius's tone. The others looked at him expectantly.

"I suggest that we all go to the parlor, and leave Thea to her patients. I'll tell you what I've learned there, but it's not very much." When everyone had settled in their seats, Thierry began, "We at least now have a kind of picture of what the dragon looks like, but other than that, there's not much else."

"So what do we do now?" Queen Drache asked.

"There must be something that we can do." King Drache said, impatient that they weren't doing something that to him was productive.

"King Drache, I believe we've done all we can until we have some more information." Darius said, trying to placate the monarch.

"That might be so, Lord Darius, but I still hate all this waiting around. What do you consider, Thierry?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from Keller. She and Galen have traced the Wild Power to New York City. Hopefully, they'll be able to gather some clues about who the men are that are with Kierlan."

"That's all well and good, but what do they have to do with the dragon?" Darius looked curiously at his friend. "You think that they're related somehow?"

"I'm not sure. It might be a stretch, but still. We had no idea who's waking up the dragons, now we find out the existence of this secret order. It's just an inkling, but I wonder if this order does have something to do with the waking of the dragons and if I'm right, then let's hope to Goddess that Keller and Galen find out what that connection is."

xxxxxxxxx

"Any sign of them?" Galen asked as he wrapped his arms around his soulmate, who was staring down at the building across from them. The Dark Menagerie, one of the hottest spots for Night Worlders and any humans unfortunate to be invited to such a deathtrap. It was definitely a favorite among the Night World elite, who had their pick of entertainment and an easy meal.

"No, no sign of Dominic either. Where is he! He told you that he would meet us here tonight right?"

"For the thousandth time, yes, he said he'll be here at eleven. He has a few more minutes, and you know him, Mr. Punctuality." Keller gave a snort at that. Dominic Forenza was the model agent, always acute and professional, which could get down-right annoying sometimes. However, it also meant that he was exceptionally good at his job. But not as good as me, which is why he's second-in-command.

She sank into Galen's embrace, weary after days of watching the night club. They'd tracked Kierlan's movements down the coast. It finally ended here when they got a tip from an agent, who worked at the club. When she heard the description of the men who were with the Wild Power, she knew that they were the ones who attacked Sarah's family, and she felt white, hot rage boil within her. She felt as if she'd waited enough, and just wanted them to make their move. When she'd caught them, she'll teach those torturing sons of bitches what it's like to be sliced up and gutted.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Eleven on the dot. How do you do that?" Galen asked as the dark vampire came into the room, followed by Nyssa and Winnie.

"Never mind that everyone's in position and the targets are in sight," Dom said in his usual succinct manner.

"But how, we didn't see anybody."

"I think there's a separate section under the building, and the enemies have been using underground passage ways to go to and from the building. That's where we'll find our Wild Power." Winnie said bursting with energy at the thought of finally busting the bad guys. She also had her own vendetta against them.

"One of my guys always saw the targets coming and going through the back rooms, so maybe the entrance is there. Everything's ready."

"All we need now is the word, Chief."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's move out." With Galen behind her, Keller walked out of the room.

Winnie turned to the others with a grin. "Well, you heard her. Let's go clubbing!"

xxxxxxxxx

Voices. Where are they coming from? Where am I?

Hannah's eyes saw only hazy images.

"She's out of danger now. However, she needs plenty of rest." Who's that? Where am I? I feel nothing.

"Where am I?"

"Hush now, you're safe. Go back to sleep." There was a woman looking at her. Brown hair, warm eyes. The image got foggier as Hannah slipped into unconsciousness. Then the woman's face changed. Brown hair became black, and warm eyes became cold as ice. The face that stared back at her sent Hannah's mind screaming.


	6. Inside The Dark Menagerie, Part 1

AN-Wow two updates in a month! (Author pats herself on the back). I hope you like it. Just a warning about language though. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are terrific! Now on to the story!

Chapter Six – Inside the Dark Menagerie, Part 1

Kierlan stared down to the floor below. There the throng pulsed to the erotic beat of the music. They were like a mindless mass, unaware of the dangers that danced amongst them. Some of them won't survive the night. He wondered who would be the select few, the "special guests," to be invited to the back rooms. Where real monsters laid in wait.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Where did it go? His eyes scanned the crowd again. There! In the corner, by that column. The figure stared right back at him, unperturbed by the fact that Kierlan could see him also. Then just like that, he was gone. Who was that? Why was he staring at me? Weird.

"Kierlan, I'm afraid I've lost your attention yet again." The exasperated voice startled Kierlan, and he turned his head to stare into those pale eyes. The old man never failed to unnerve him, not that he'd ever admit that. Those eyes, they were a blue so pale it almost seemed colorless. However, despite that whatever the old man might seem to be feeling, those eyes always showed a different emotion: contempt and a tinge of something else...madness? They scared the hell out of him. Kierlan shifted his eyes from his, and instead locked gazes with the third member of their group. Ryviern looked at him curiously, and then sniffed as if to say that whatever bothered Kierlan was beneath him. Kierlan glared at him in defiance, which brought a smirk from the dragon.

Impudent pup, the dragon thought.

Turning once again to the aged creature to his right, Kierlan said, "I'm sorry, Cale. I'm just a little distracted tonight."

"I can see that. Care to tell me what the matter is?" Kierlan shook his head absently, his mind once again wandering. The image of hair of spun gold, and eyes of cerulean blue came unbidden in his mind. Sarah. Like always the thoughts of his soulmate triggered a pain in his chest, a reminder of the bond they shared, and of his betrayal. I'm sorry, Sarah. I pray to the Goddess that you'll be able to forgive me, someday.

A new voice, one with an undertone of animal savagery barely leashed, broke through his muddled thoughts. Kierlan fixed his eyes on the shapeshifter, one of Ryviern's lapdogs.

"Lord Ryviern, sir, there's trouble below."

Ryviern's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry, milord, but I thought that you might want to know that the dissident has returned." Cale's eyes narrowed in suspicion while Ryviern felt like gutting the imbecile before him. Kierlan imagined that the room just got a little colder.

"And who may I ask is this dissident?" Ryviern could tell that by the old man's tone he was probing for information. He had to stop him.

The bite in his tone caught everyone's attention. "He is just a stupid incompetent. I should have killed him long before now, but felt he might have been still useful. It appears that I was wrong." To the guard he said, "Tell him I'll be right there." The guard left immediately with his message. Ryviern turned to Kierlan. "I'm sorry, to both of you, but as you can see I have a few things to attend to. Enjoy your meals." Kierlan just shrugged, and turned away. Cale, however, continued to stare after the retreating dragon. Something about Ryviern's behavior bothered him. That dragon had too many secrets.

xxxxxxxxx

The figure in the shadows also watched Ryviern's receding back. The man bothered him, something just wasn't right. It was as if the very presence, or aura, of the man couldn't quite fit into his body. Even from where he was, the figure in the shadows could feel the power roll off the receding form. That was one person he did not want to tangle with. Returning his attention to the couple at the table, he felt his rage simmer as his eyes landed on the Cale. Just seeing the decrepit, old man brought the savage side of him. He'll need to learn to reign in his temper. Now was not the time to be rash, he had other things to do first. His honey- colored eyes locked on the boy, who stared out into space, lost in his own thoughts. No threat was coming from that corner. Then he turned his gaze to across the room where he knew another was watching the boy. Interesting, he mused. He had better get his business done soon; he had a feeling that tonight the show was going down. Too bad he'll be long gone to watch.

xxxxxxxxx

"You damn, reckless fool!" Ryviern felt his power build as his anger threatened to explode. The fool, the idiot! Damn him! His mind screamed. He was so incensed that he couldn't really make out the gagging sounds coming from the throat he was crushing. He snarled as he felt hands grasp his arms.

Dashear gasped in pain as Ryviern's power flowed over his body. Gods, it felt like a freezing stream of rushing knives, all slicing through his skin. Tears leaked through his closed eyelids, and slid down his red face. The display of weakness only increased Ryviern's intense disgust and rage.

"Ryviern, get a hold of yourself!" This came from his second.

"No, he needs to be made an example of!"

"You will release my brother right now, Ryviern." The pain in his arm finally overwhelmed his blood lust. Ryviern slacked his hold, and then released his victim. The man slumped to the ground, clutching at his throat and gagging. Intense anger shone from the depths of his obsidian eyes. Then, he turned his eyes to his brother, and he held no expression. Darshane looked at him with contempt. He did not save his brother even in the pretense of sibling love. No, there wasn't any love lost between them. They were just so few in numbers already, and even though Dashear was a liability now, they would still need him in the fight to come. His brother glared back with equal scorn. No, there was definitely no love lost between them. Darshane slowly released Ryviern, who whirled to face him. The last shreds of bloodlust could still be seen in his eyes.

"How dare you stop me! I don't care if he is your twin, because of his foolery the Night World now knows of our existence!"

"I know that, but he may still prove useful in the future. We can't afford any losses right now." Ryviern clenched his eyes as the logic sank in, and he leashed his fury. He nodded resolutely. Then he heard something from outside. Sniffing the air, his lips pulled back in a sneer. Raven. Damn that interfering bitch! Good thing Darshane stopped me. The rest of his anger was gone with that thought.

He barely glanced at Dashear as he passed. To the brother, he said, "There's trouble in the hall. I'll be right back." Darshane gave a brisk nod, and watched as Ryviern exited the room.

Focusing his attention on Dashear again, he said in a voice that did not hide his disdain, "Do you have any idea of what your recklessness had cost us? Because of your little episode, the Night People now know of us! You may have lost us the element of surprise! Why in the fucking hell were you in Las Vegas anyway?" Dashear mumbled something under his breath. Darshane yanked his head up by his hair and spittle flying, yelled into his face, "Speak up! What did you say!"

Dashear stared up at him in derision. "I said that I felt someone..."

"What? You felt someone?" He didn't even try to hide the derision in his tone.

"A burst of power, so much power. It came from the West, so I decided to go see what it was." As simple as that, Darshane contemplated. Then he pondered. He never felt such burst of power, and Ryviern never mentioned of any such thing. The implications of that revelation alone made him frown. Maybe he was wrong to hinder Ryviern from killing his imbecile of a brother. If he was powerful enough to sense what they could not, then he could be a threat. He'll think about that later. Right now what mattered was what Dashear discovered. He chained his brother to the wall; Dashear's body so depleted that there was not even a thought of him escaping. Once outside, he sent a message to Ryviern, _Meet me in the Library, we may have another problem on our hands._

_I'll be there._ With that Darshane quickly walked towards the "Library," a troubling thought niggling him in the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxx

Branna walked down the gloomy hallway. No one really used these pathways, or rather, tunnels. From far above her, she could hear the reverberating beet of music. Just then a scream cut through the darkness. Branna turned her head towards the screams, and shivered. Sounds like these halls are not as empty as I thought. Then she heard a voice, and instantly knew who it was. What is Ryviern doing down here? Another scream slashed the air. Goddess, how did I get into this mess? Oh yeah, Hunter, that fucking, lying SOB. Damn him! At that her eyes squinched shut, but it wouldn't block the sudden wave of sorrow the welled up in her. Goddess, I will not cry, I will not! I've shed enough tears for that cold- hearted bastard. Stop it! Get a hold of yourself, old gal. However, the pain of betrayal still throbbed inside her. It's a good thing you're dead, Hunter, or else I'll skin you alive four ways till Sunday for what you've gotten me into.

"You damn, reckless fool!" Ryviern icy voice thundered down the dank hallway. A terrified man scurried towards her. Branna ignored him at first, concentrating instead on breathing while her heart was in her throat.

"Hey, you there! What is going on here?" The werewolf gave her a disdainful look, before moving around her. When he was almost past her, she shot her hand out, and he wheezed as her fingers wrapped around his throat. Instantly she schooled her face, leaving a cold, blank mask in place. At least that's what he saw. Dragon forgotten, he stared into her deep blue eyes. She gave him a little smile, and felt his heart rate jump a notch. Oh yeah, being feared is wonderful thing. Gently caressing his cheek, she drew her finger nail down the side of his face, a line of blood appeared. He gulped. If he was terrified before, he was scared shitless now. "Now, I'm only going to ask again once. What is going on?"

"Nnnothing, miss, miss..."

"You know who I am, and you know also that I don't like being lied to. Now tell me the truth." Her soft Irish accent smoothed over her dulcet tones. Putting more pressure on his neck, she waited for his answer. It didn't take long.

"II'm sorry, miss, the the Lord Ryviern is just punishing someone. A disobedient shapeshifter. That's all." Hmmm...he sounds like he's telling the truth, but not all of it. This doesn't seem to be a regular punishment. Something is off here. What is it?

"Raven, would you please let go of my soldier." Ryviern's cold voice interrupted them. Shit! I hate it when he does that! I hate that I can't sense him. It's down right disconcerting. She slowly released her grasp, and the puppy slipped to the floor coughing. Some soldier, all I did was draw a little blood and he broke. That's just pathetic. The pup scurried away as fast as he could without another word, trying to put as much space between him and the mean beasties.

Staring into Ryviern's cold grey eyes, she guessed she couldn't blame him, and felt her own fear rise up again. Judging by the dragon's smug grin, he sensed it too. That did it; no way was she going to lose face in front of fire-breath here. Oh yeah, anger was good, and she encouraged it. Once again, she became the self-confident killer she knew she was. Let's play a game shall we. She gave him a sensual smile of her own. Sexy, but dangerous. Come on little fly, come to my web.

Ryviern was impressed by her transformation. However, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when she became the deadly seductress, and he suddenly felt the tendrils of uncertainty. All of a sudden, his caution was swept away, and he felt his guards shut down. A warm breeze seemed to flow through him, filled with the smell of desire and sex. He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. Her dark ebony locks curled around her, framing her face. He new that in the light, they would shine with reddish highlights. Her cupid-bow mouth was lush, and her pale skin shined in the darkness. It was this realization that nearly stopped him, he was so close, yet not close enough. Just a few inches and he could...what the fuck was he doing! His eyes snapped in anger, as he recognized her power, which still rolled through his mind.

"Get out of my fucking mind, bitch!" He stepped away from her, heaving in anger. The satisfied smile on her face just made him even more enraged.

"What on earth do you mean? How could a lowly vampire possibly be-spell you, a great and powerful dragon?"

"Shut it, wench!" Leaning in close to her, he gave her a leer. "You think that you're so hot, little girl, what with your new powers, but don't you forget I have tricks up my sleeve to." Leaning in close to her again, he was satisfied to hear her breath hitch. "Then again, maybe I'll show them to you one day. What fun we'll have."

Okay, maybe playing games with him wasn't exactly a brilliant idea.

_Raven, come see me_. Never in her life had she wanted to hear the old man's voice than at that moment.

Still leaning into her, Ryviern gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "You better go." Unable to say a word, she just dumbly nodded, quickly did an about-face, and started to walk away. Not caring anymore about what lay in the room back down the hallway, she focused more on getting her shaking legs to work. I will not run, I will not run, I will not run. The she heard Ryviern's manic laughter rise up behind her. To hell with dignity, she fled, wanting to get as far away from the chilling laughter as she could.

xxxxxxxxx

Keller was not in a good mood. Why did she have to wear freaking leather! She kept trying to tug the black mini-skirt down, but somehow it always rode up. Then there was her shirt, which showed too much skin for her taste. To its credit though, the red sparkling top did mold to her body, accentuating her curves, and she had to admit that the little growl that escaped from Galen when he looked at her did boost her ego a tinge. Fortunately, she won the battle over the boots. She was adamant that there was no way in freaking hell that she was wearing the high heels that Winnie had chosen for her. NO, instead she was wearing a safe, easy to run with, more practical pair. And tonight practical definitely seemed best.

Compared to Winnie, Keller looked downright conservative. The witch was enchanting in a short dress that not only showed off her assets but also made movement definitely easy. Even then, Keller was glad it was Winnie and not her that was wearing the getup. They were mostly counting on her witchfire for tonight, but just in case, she had three knives hidden somewhere in the dress. Nissa was the lucky one in Keller's opinion. She got to wear a nice pair of black velvet slacks, and a gorgeous, shimmering blue top. Gorgeous, shimmering blue top? Sheesh, when did I become a fashion critic? Winnie or Iliana must be rubbing off on me.

Right now, they were dancing in the giant throng of gyrating bodies. The others, were stationed around the room. All eyes were on the trio at the table. It wasn't hard to spot Kierlan; he just had a certain magnetism that drew everyone's gaze to him. Keller thanked whatever higher being that Kierlan had not seen them yet.

Turning her gaze to the others with him, she tried to contain her shiver. The old man seemed harmless enough, but the one beside him? She visibly quivered, and hoped that nobody saw her reaction. All she saw was his wavy dark locks. Then she saw his equally dark eyes, and stopped the second shiver from overtaking her body. Do all dragons have black hair and eyes? Azhdeha had been a tough one to kill, but somehow she knew in her gut that this guy would be even harder. He had an air of control and power that made Azhdeha seem like a spoiled toddler with a temper, who just happened to have an amazing amount of power to go with his little fist. Somehow she knew that this new dragon was not a child, not by a long shot. Shit, we're in trouble.

All of a sudden, the dragon got up and left. Instantly, she felt Dominic's presence in her mind. Vampires sure are good for some things. Walkie-talkies were just too conspicuous. _Keller, the dragon's going towards the back. Me, Johnny, and Ramón are going to follow him. Think you can get the kid out without blowing the place to smithereens?_

_Can the sarcasm, Dom. Just make sure you don't get caught_, Winnie sent, mock outraged at the implication of any incompetence on their behalf. Keller and Nissa shared a look, trying to keep the smile from their faces. If nothing else good came out of this mission, at least they got to watch the amusing banter between their dear teammate and Keller's second.

_Why, Winnie, I'm really touched that you're so concerned about me. I knew that you had feelings for me! Have no fear I shall return to you._

_I don't care about you, you smug bastard! Just don't blow our cover! _Her indignation swept through their connection.

Keller struggled to keep the amusement from her tone as she sent, _I hear you, Dom, don't worry about us. We'll get Kierlan out of here; you just focus on what you gotta do. _Then just like he appeared, his presence was gone. It was risky using telepathy in a place full of vampires and other Night People, but Dom was pretty strong, and he seemed to be able to block all other listeners and interferences. At least, no one had caught them yet.

xxxxxxxxx

The figure in the shadows watched as three others followed the guy with the creepy aura. Interesting. So the fun starts now, hmm. He waded through the crowd towards their direction, thankful that no one had recognized him. He already knew where the entrance to the underground pathways was. This hoping they haven't magically changed in the several months since he'd last been here. Wrapping himself in his cloak, he descended down a dark, long flight of stairs, and into a maze of passageways many feet below the surface.

He followed the three suspicious-looking men, until they stopped abruptly at an intersection. The leader whipped his head back and forth at the other hallways in disbelief, his frustration clearly written on his face. Well, I guess we've lost the target. Another few moments of following the trio, and he knew that they were lost. Even with the map of the underground pathways (Only Goddess knew how he got that), the leader couldn't figure out where they were, or more importantly, where the other guy had disappeared to.

Feeling that he had wasted enough time following these three, the figure in shadows slinked away from them. He gradually backtracked to what he thought was the right tunnel, and proceeded to his destination. It was later, that he realized that he too was lost. He cursed obscenities, which did nothing but make him angrier, and he didn't even have a freaking map to help him out. No, all he had were his memories, which were spotty at best. Damn it all! He had a mission, and could afford no more distractions. Unfortunately he barely noticed the other person, until it was too late.

Branna berated herself for her stupidity. Yeah, screw with dragon's mind, what a wonderful idea! Goddess, I'm lucky he didn't kill me, or worse. That's it, Branna; no more trying to show up guys you know can beat you to a pulp, not to mention other stuff as well. She trembled at the thought. So engrossed in berating herself, she didn't even sense the man, until she collided with him around the corner.

"What the fuck!" Branna yelled as she stared at the cloaked figure, who instantly went into a defensive position. Why are these hallways suddenly so popular? It's just my lucky day, first I piss off the dragon, and now this jackass and I still have to face Cale.

Through her haze of anger, she glared at the man, and took in his covered figure. He was still in a defensive stance. She just smiled at that, the fighter within her rearing its head. Okay, so you want to play as well, hmm. She gave him a sly smile before going into her own position. They circled each other warily. The cloaked guy struck first. His fists were like blurs coming at her, but she easily blocked them with her arms. He was testing her, hmm; this might be fun, a challenge.

They sparred like that, neither one giving an inch, and always testing one another. They were well-matched, and the fighting intense. This guy is good, really good. Her breath was actually coming out in pants, and she could feel a light glistening of moisture on her body. Usually she didn't even break a sweat. The guy was no better. Sweat gleaned his brows, but still he came at her.

The she felt an odd feeling of familiarity. It niggled at the back of her mind, like an itch that would not go away. Who was this guy? There was something about him that called to her, screaming at her to remember. This was getting annoying. The battle was quickly losing its fun, and she was tired of it. Quickly dodging a jab to her face, she caught the arm, rolled her body under, and kicked out her assailant's legs. She heard a crack, and he went down with a cry. However, he caught her in a swift blow to the gut, and suddenly she was going down with him, with him on top.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole!" But he wasn't moving. Instead, he was staring at her face, as if getting a good look for the first time. Well everything did go by so fast, maybe he didn't. Why wasn't he moving? That's it he has three seconds to get the fuck off me, or else he's gonna be missing some precious bits.

"Branna?" Her whole body froze at the sound of his voice. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Her eyes took in what she was seeing, but she couldn't believe it. There were his honey eyes, which were now more yellow than before, and she could see wisps of blood-red hair that had escaped the cloak. Her breath was hitching, and she seemed to lose herself into those warm yellow orbs.

"Hunter?"

(A/N)- Hmmm...I actually had fun writing this chapter hehe. I think, that this is a good place to stop, don't you think (evil grin)? Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please leave a little contribution in the review box. I'm not desperate, I swear I'm not. Nah, it's just nice hearing any suggestions and comments. I'm typing away on Part 2, and hope to be done with it eventually.


	7. Inside the Dark Menagerie, Part 2

AN-Hello! Finally part two is finally updated, and part three is almost done. Thank you to those who have reviewed! It feels great to know that people are still reading this. Oh, in case you didn't know, I've been leaving sort of regular news updates on this story on my bio page. I doubt there'll be another months long break, but if there is any delays, then I'll let you all know.

Because it had been such a long time, here's a little summary:

Story's set about 5 months after Witchlight, so May 1998.

First thread-Hannah (heroine from _Soulmate_) has weird dreams, troubles her. She just finished her 1st year at college, goes to visit Thierry (Night Lord) for the summer. She develops her powers, which frighten her. Then while she and other girls are out, they get attacked by Dashear, an ancient dragon. She's saved by the mysterious Nivar, who turns out to be a mage. He takes her to mage headquarters.

While Thierry searches for Hannah, he also needs to keep the fragile Alliance (Daybreak, the shapeshifters, and the witches) together.

Second Thread-Kierlan, the fourth Wild Power, has gone over to dark side, leaving his soulmates, Sarah and Blade, to pick up the pieces. Quinn and Rashel (from NW #5 _The Chosen_), take the distraught pair to Las Vegas. Keller, Galen, Nissa, and Winnie (from NW#9 _Witchlight)_ go after Kierlan. Their search leads them to the well-known elite Night World club The Dark Menagerie.

End of Chapter 6 part one-Keller and her team has infiltrated the club, and wait to talk to Kierlan. Dominic (Keller's second in command) takes his team and follows Ryviern (a powerful dragon).

Branna/Raven (original character) reunites with back-from-the-great-beyond Hunter Redfern

And that's where Part 2 starts.

WHEW! K, enjoy! Thanks

"..."-regular speech

italics-telepathy

Chapter Six: Inside the Dark Menagerie Part II

The club's atmosphere started to feel more and more constricted. Kierlan never really had a case of claustrophobia, but boy was he feeling it now. All around, walls of people closed in on him and Cale and their little table. He'd long since lost track of what Cale was blathering about. Probably some more of his humans-are-despicable-pests-and-should-be-annihilated-making-way-for-the-master-race spiel. It was a speech that would have made any self-righteous bigot proud.

Kierlan's head swam with the lack of air. The press of people around him became more and more insufferable, crowding him. The chaos of the last few days was starting to catch up with him. Not to mention his conscience was also making itself known. Feelings of guilt and loneliness swept over him in waves. It was all too much: the discovery of his soulmate, his betrayal, and Cale. Why the hell did he ever get mixed up with him?

At first, he thought Cale made perfect sense with his views on the unfairness of Night People's place in the world and how they deserved so much more. Circle Daybreak just seemed too naïve and ridiculous. However, after he'd seen the cold, calculating, terrifying monster underneath the calm exterior he'd quickly changed his mind. The thought of the future in the hands of someone like Cale was just too disturbing and frightening to imagine.

Mind whirling with emotion, Kierlan could feel the air's heaviness close in even more, suffocating him. I have to get out of here, or else I'm gonna lose it! Damn that old man, can't he ever freaking shut up! Talks of war just didn't have any appeal to him anymore. And he was sick and tired of Cale's ideas about the future. What was a future without Sarah? He'd thought of her non-stop since he last saw her. Goddess, I even miss that pansy, Blade. That's it; I need to get away from here.

"Kierlan, where are you going?" Cale's wide eyes didn't hide his agitation.

"I'll be right back. I gotta take a piss."

He weaved through the crowd, bumping into people as he went. Ignoring their protests, he didn't release his breath until he was in the bathroom. There were several others in there with him, but they might not have existed at all.

Leaning over the sink, He stared at his reflection. Jeez, he looked like shit. He couldn't even recognize the weary boy staring back at him. Kierlan watched in the mirror as the other people in the room drifted out, leaving him alone. What the hell am I doing here?"

Suddenly the door opened, and he inwardly moaned. Can't a guy get some peace around here?

"Hello, Kierlan."

Kierlan jerked his head up at the cold tone. In the mirror, wintry grey eyes bore into him. With a sigh he turned to face her. Arms crossed in front of him, he gave the air of confidence. Inside, however, his gut was churning.

"Keller. Funny seeing you here. I wouldn't have pictured you as the partying type."

"I'm not here to waste time, Kierlan."

He smirked, "professional as ever. Fine let's get down to business. If you're here to get me, you can forget it. I don't give a rat's ass about playing the good guy. In fact, I really don't care about this whole war at all. The world can go fuck itself for all I care."

"Really, so you don't care about what will happen to Sarah then?"

"Don't use her as a way to convince me to come. Why does she need me? She has Blade."

"You know why as well as I do. You're a part of her," (poor girl, she thought). "Can you really turn your back on her, and watch her die as well as the rest of the humans? Think about that."

Jaw clenched, he turned away from her. Pictures of Sarah's lifeless corpse raced across his mind. In others, her eye stared at him with sadness and unshed tears. Goddess he couldn't do this. What was he thinking, believing that he could cut himself off from her? The last few days had been agony enough, how could he possibly live a whole lifetime without her. Blade too. He may not like it…hell he downright detested it, but he shared a connection with the vampire. They were two sides of the same coin, or rather two halves of the same being. He couldn't live without either of them, and he knew deep inside him that he couldn't live knowing he alone caused the downfall of the entire human race.

"Do you really want to be with these bastards?" He smirked. No, he can honestly say that he really didn't want anything to do with Cale, or his terrifying companions.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned to face her again. Arms folded, he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet her. Instead, he said, "fine, let's go." Keller gave a small grin at his answer, and a sigh of relief.

However, before they'd even reached the door, an explosion rocked the very ground they stood on, and the room was suddenly filled with screams.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hunter?" Branna winced, her voice sounded shaky even to her own ears. Ok, Branna old gal, this is not the time to fall a part, even if it is Hunter-back-from-the-Great-Beyond-Redfern. Reason didn't stop the surge of joy that swept through her. It's him; it's really him! He's alive! That lasted all of five seconds, and then the anger came.

Hunter watched the emotions run across her face. He was still numb with shock himself, thus he wasn't prepared for her next move. In an instant he was shoved off her, and landed with an undignified grunt on his back, his broken leg finally making itself known, shooting sharp pain up his body.

Teeth clenched at the sharp pain, he hissed. "Damn it, woman, you broke my leg!"

"Only one? Pity, I must be losing my edge." She was standing now, hovering over him, her ire rolling off her in waves.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He knew he probably wouldn't get a warm welcome but this was a bit much.

"Me? Oh, what you don't know, you traitorous bastard!" Okay, now that's going too far. Hunter gave her a glassy stare, his own anger rising. No one talked to him that way, they wouldn't dare…well, except Branna, but then again she'd always been too hot-headed for her own good. Funny, that used to be an endearing quality, now it was just annoying.

"Traitor?"

"Oooo…don't even try to deny it! You lied to me! You said you wouldn't tell, but you did! Gave me away to your band of demented cultists! Why not just give me to the Council! I wouldn't care about what they'd do; it's got to be better than the hell I've been living in!

"Branna, I swear on the Goddess, I told no one. Your being here is as much of a surprise for me as you seeing me." He could see the doubt begin to creep into her eyes. She didn't know what to believe. There was no one else who could have possibly known who she was, or was there?"

"But then, how…"

And that was how Dominic found them.

He and his men had managed to sneak up on the duo until they were ten feet away from them. Both pairs of eyes swerved toward them, and he felt the intensity of their combined stares. Shit! They're elders! He didn't realize how powerful they were. They were so engrossed in their own little confrontation that he hadn't felt a thing. Now that that anger was focused on him it felt like fire scalding his very skin. Ramon hissed obscenities beside him as he too felt the intense mental blast.

"Who the hell are you!" Branna was getting really tired of surprises. She must be losing her edge. That's twice now that she'd been snuck upon, and she definitely didn't like the looks of these new guys, especially the one with the nasty looking bokken in his hands. Damn, first everything's been really quiet, and now today everyone wants to party. In a second, she had her daggers out: one wooden, the other silver.

Hunter stared at her in surprise. Why hadn't she used them in their fight? She only shrugged. Truth was she didn't think she would need them. She wondered if he had any weapons in hiding. He answered her question a second later when he'd whipped out a short sword. Guess he felt he hadn't needed it as well. So, they both underestimated each other, but at least they were armed now.

A shared look was all that was needed. They would finish their business later; right now they had a truce in the face of their new opponents. Dominic, however, had other plans.

Dominic could see that the red-head was injured, and even though he may still be dangerous, there was no way he could fight well with his wound. There was something else though that niggled in the back of his mind. The man was familiar, or at least was someone he should know.

Hunter stared back at him with an authoritative air. The trio had already seen him. Damn it! It would only be a matter of time before they recognized who he was. He hadn't exactly led a private life before the Incident. Even as he thought it, recognition dawned on Dominic. Shock flitted across his face for just a moment before cold determination settled in.

"Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the great Hunter Redfern, back from the dead. Arms up, Redfern, and you too," he said glaring at both Hunter and Branna. She was about to protest, but Hunter stopped her with a look.

_What! We can take them!_

_Branna, in case you've forgotten, I'm a little incapacitated. I won't be much help, and we may also need their aid if we're going to escape._

_What do you mean need their help? I can take care of them, and we can just leave through another exit._

_Just trust me on this. Something's happening tonight. There are several of them upstairs and maybe behind us as well. They'll also be able to fight whoever is down here._

_But…_

_I need you to guide us to the Archives. They were following the shapeshifter; offer to show them where he went. Once we get to the Archives, then we canget rid of them._

Branna didn't understand what Hunter was talking about, but she had a good idea who the intruders were following, and she did not want to have another meeting with him. The decision was taken out of her hands, as Dominic and his soldiers surrounded her and Hunter. Arghhh…Hunter better know what he's doing.

She restrained her hiss as Ramon cuffed her hands, the wood digging into her skin. Great, I bet Hunter didn't think of these. She tried to glare at him, but he ignored her. Her warrior spirit rebelled against such submissiveness, and she swore that she would break Hunter's other leg once they got out of this mess.

After they were duly restrained, Dominic spoke. "Now I assume that you know your way through this maze. If you cooperate, I'm sure we can make your captivity less miserable, but only if you do as I say."

"Not very respectful are you, boy?" Hunter chided, disdain apparent on his features.

"Shut him up." The blow that followed knocked Hunter too his knees, his broken limb complaining in earnest.

_What should we do with them? Those handcuffs won't be able to hold them for long_, Ramon grasped Hunter's arm, and none-too-gently hoisted him up on his uncooperative legs.

_I know. We can't take them backthe way we came._

_What about back-up?_

_Troy and Sebastian should be here in a moment. Keller will need the rest, in case the Wild Power causes a scene._ As if on cue, his two agents appeared at the end of the hall. When they reached the small group, Dominic faced the two disgruntled captives.

"Now listen carefully, if you try anything, like contact anybody, I will not hesitate to kill you both."

"Oh, but I'm sure your leaders would be very disappointed in you if anything should happen to us. It wouldn't be nice for you to deny them the chance to interrogate us." Hunter reasoned as if he was talking to a little child. He was amused by the man's anger.

Dominic mentally swore against the truth of the matter. Hunter Redfern was definitely more useful to Daybreak alive than dead, and since he's so eager to meet the Alliance leaders then he'll be happy to hand over the patronizing bastard to them. Trying to rein in his anger, Dominic said through clenched teeth, "Oh, my leaders will be very happy to have you, but as for your friend, I don't really need her."

"You sure about that?" Branna sneered.

Dominic leaned in close to her. Branna was sorely tempted to spit at it. "And what can you possibly tell me that he can't?"

"I know this place better that anyone here, and everything that goes on in it. I can show you where the Circle keeps most treasured documents." While she was one of the best at what she does, Branna knew that she was just an expendable pawn to Cale and the other members. Her acting skills were definitely being put to the test.

"Really, you haven't impressed me so far. I doubt you're as important as you say."

Branna smirked, "Do you really want to bet on that?" The air of haughty indifference came easily to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hunterseemed unresponsive, but Branna could see amused grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine, you lead the way then, but I swear…"

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Okay, I hope Hunter knows what he's doing. In truth, she really didn't have an idea where this so-called Library was. I'll just lead them down the way that Ryviern went, and hopefully something will jog Hunter's Swiss- cheese memory.

Soon they came to the hall where her confrontation with the dragon occurred. It was devoid of people. Most of the soldiers were back the way they came. It actually surprised her that these Daybreakers were able to make it this far.

"Spread out and check the rooms, if you see anyone, incapacitate them." The Daybreakers fanned out, checking in the various rooms. She saw one head toward the room Ryviern came out of earlier. The dragon's conversation came back to her. Who was he talking too? I don't believe that he was just disciplining some errant lapdog.

Dominic turned to look at Branna. "So…"

"Brea."

"Brea, where is this records room of yours?" _Tell him it's just down this way,_ Hunter interjected into her mind.

"It's down this way." Before she could elaborate, a scuffle and a clatter were heard from the room she was staring at."

"Ramon! What's happening in there?" The others were running in that direction, but before they reached it Ramon stepped back out. His outfit and hair appeared tousled. Branna frowned at him. Something was off, but she couldn't determine what. Hunter also felt something wrong about the man. He tried to catch Branna's eye, but she was focused on the spectacle before them.

"Got startled by a guard, but he's down. Found nothing else though." Dominic frown didn't lift, but he gave a sharp nod. Gesturing to Branna, who was yanked and dragged to the fore. The group proceeded down the halls. The way became more familiar to Hunter as they continued on. His eyes kept glancing over to the one Daybreaker, Ramon something, and he couldn't help the anxiety spreading through his body.

xxxxxxxxxxx

AN- The idea of the vacuous room for the Library was borrowed from Dan Brown's _Angels and Demons, _very good book by the way. I recommend it to you all. Part three should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	8. Inside the Dark Menagerie, Part 3

Chapter Six: Inside the Dark Menagerie pt. 3

Ryviern could barely hide his excitement as Darshane wandered through the shelves of ancient tomes. Finally after all this time, they'd found it! His prior irritation was completely forgotten when Darshane told him he'd found the sacred scrolls. No one else really believed that the writings of Arnez still existed, but he'd persisted. The only problem was that there were multiple scrolls, and they only needed one. However, when they do find it, they could finally return to their homeland, and continue with their plans.

The massive chamber, or Archive, spanned almost the entire length of a football field. Usually only vampire scribes could navigate the almost completely deoxygenized room. Its entryway was designed to prevent any damaging oxides from entering the room. Instead, the area was almost one huge vacuum. Oxygen masks secured, they briskly traveled through the labyrinth.

Suddenly Darshane stopped, and with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store, he cleared away the lines of texts, and reached toward the back of the shelf. Gently he lifted the fragile scrolls from their dark enclosure. Eager gloved hands softly caressed the black wooden knobs. Ryviern smirked at his companion's antics. However, both were in awe as they looked upon the ancient scrolls.

Quickly undoing the leather ties, Darshane unraveled one of the rolls of thin hide. Although the writing was somewhat faded, both could still make out the familiar symbols, the powerful words of a long-dead sorcerer. There were fourteen scrolls in all. Hopefully, what they were looking for was in one of them.

They worked in silence, carefully scanning each of the scrolls. All of a sudden, Darshane made a noise.

Ryviern glanced at him. Frustration was etched on his features.

Darshane gestured to what had caught his eye. Ryviern's own eyes widened as he read over the section. It appeared that Arnez was also an historian. The scroll told of the final years of the dragons' reign. Actually it was a lengthy segment on the Mage Rebellion. Dashear's comments surged to the fore of Darshane's memory. For a second, an impossible idea came to mind, but he quickly squelched it. There was no way they could still exist. Their ways were lost long ago. However, he better not let anyone else see this. It could be dangerous knowledge to behold, even if their old enemies were long since dead. Any evidence of their weaknesses was best destroyed, sacred artifact or no.

Voices alerted them that they were no longer alone. Silently cursing, Ryviern motioned for Darshane to keep searching. He'll deal with the intruders.

_Okay, we're here. Now what?_ Branna's wrists were red from the constant rubbing of the cuffs.

_Hold on, just give me a minute_.

_You made me lead us all the way down here, and you don't even know what you came here for!_

Immensely aggravated by her incredulous tone, Hunter hissed at her. _Will you hold your tongue for one second!_

He sensed the blast before it hit and instantly hurled himself at Branna. It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to even yell. Hunter had launched them behind the first row of shelves. The blast hit it like a wave; the tall structure wavered before continuing its fall to the ground. Hunter and Branna only had a second to run to prevent from being crushed. They huddled further down, gasping for sparse air.

Meanwhile, Dominic and his gang were even more unfortunate. While he, John and Ramon were able to avoid most of the rush of black power, their other comrades were hit directly. Their screams were lost amidst the roar of the seething torrent.

"What the hell is that thing!" Hunter had never seen power such as this. What had Cale been doing since he'd been gone? It chilled him to the bones to think that Cale might have unleashed these beings on the world.

"That is a dragon. Welcome back, Hunter." He glanced over at his companion. Her sarcastic tone distressed him even more. Goddess, what the hell is happening!

"Well, what can we do to stop it?" Hunter sensed the approach of the being.

Branna gave a bitter laugh, "We can't."

Before Hunter could respond, a taunting voice was heard. "Come on out, whoever you are. It's futile to hide." When he got no response as expected, Ryviern just smirked. "Have it your way. Ready or not, here I come," he muttered to himself.

"Good Lord, he's playing with us."

"Hush, come on, follow me." She'd already started moving away, and Hunter was had no choice but to follow.

"Let's look for what you came for, while our captors distract lizard-breath." When they'd crept far enough away, Branna glanced back at him. "Do you remember what it is you're looking for?"

"It's a scroll." At her caustic look, he continued, "I'll remember when I see it. It's farther back; at least I think that's where I hid it."

"That's gonna help!"

"Hey! I'm trying. You try finding something with over half your memories gone, and the rest a blurry mess!"

"Shush! Okay, I'm sorry." Branna stopped pestering him after that, and they moved in silence. The sounds of fighting didn't seem to fade though, no matter how far they crept away.

xxxxxxxxx

Dominic was quickly running out of options. He had no idea if either Troy or Sebastian were alive. As far as he knew, he, John and Ramon were the only ones left. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ramon slink off.

"Ramon! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get out of here." Actually, he had no idea where he was going, but Dashear would be damned if Ryviern caught him. It took a little getting used to the strange body, but it wasn't like he had time to familiarize himself with his new shell.

Although, Dominic had been interested in the records here, Ramon had a point. The room was crumbling all around them from the dragon's might, and he had a responsibility to get his men safely out of here.

He cursed at the loss of his captives. Any information Hunter might have given them would have been of great interest to the Alliance.

With a quick gesture to the direction ahead of them, he said, "Fine, let's head toward the entrance."

Ryviern scanned the main hall for any movement. Stepping over the charred remains of the two vampires, he stealthily crept his way toward the middle of the room. He had sensed movement down this way, but now could hear nothing but the cracking of the ruined shelves.

Then a scent caught his attention, and his lips curled in anticipation. Raven. The bitch never did know how to keep her nose out of things. Well this time, her curiosity's gotten her in too deep. Senses alert, the hunter within him roared at the chase.

Branna barely had any time to warn Hunter before she felt the blast. The power of the force rammed them into row of shelves in front of them. Black spots danced before her. Hunter moaned from her left.

"How is that whenever I'm with you, I always seem to be fighting for my life?"

"Shut up and move!" Branna was about to turn around a corner when a familiar booming voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Raven! Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really think you can hide from me?" Branna felt her blood freeze at his cold tone. Her constricted chest made her gasp in pain. "Wherever you run, I'll find you; even if you ran to the ends of the earth," he muttered to himself.

_Branna, snap out of it!_ Hunter's mental cry broke her paralysis, and she started to crawl faster. Ryviern's footsteps were closing in on them.

A quick glance at Hunter showed the strained grimace on his face. Swiftly lining up against him, she gently wrapped one of his arms over her shoulders, easing his weight off his injured limb.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, just lean against me."

_Just leave me. You can still make it out of here_, even his telepathy was shaky. Concern swept through her and she made a face.

_Stop that! We're both getting out of here, you hear me!_

However, what little luck they had soon ran out. Blocking their way was a dead end.

_Who the hell designed this place! _

_It was meant to be confusing, it is a maze._

"Grrrrr…"

"Well, Raven, how you disappoint me. I thought you would at least make this futile chase interesting." Branna slowly turned to face the dragon, chin held high and proud. Hunter stared at the dark-haired man with impassivity. Ryviern quickly took in the pair before him, dismissing the injured vampire, and focusing his gaze on Branna. Maybe he needn't kill her yet, the impudent woman. Her fiery nature had caught his attention the first met her, and thoughts of breaking that strong will of hers was almost too hard to resist. With a leer, he approached the vampires.

Hiding his pain, Hunter drew himself up to his full height, only placing one hand on Branna's shoulder for leverage. Even from where he stood, he could feel the creature's barely leashed power. With one snap, he knew the beast could destroy them both. What have you awaken, Cale?

With a flick of his mind, Ryviern watched his victims hiss as the force whipped them back. He was about to hit the lame vampire with a final stroke but another scent caught his attention. Darshane.

_Ryviern, I've found it! What the heck have you been doing?_

_Just one moment, I'm almost finished here._

_Damn it, Ryviern, our covers blown! Can't you feel the other intruders!_

Ryviern cursed as his wandering mind found the strangers that had infiltrated the building.

_Forget them, we need to grab Dashear and the Wild Power and get away from here! _Ryviern snarled, and gave Branna one last glance, and a promise that they would meet again. Then, he turned back the way he came.

_What's he doing?_

Hunter was just as confused, but he wasn't going to spend his time analyzing the weird turn of events. _I don't care, let's just go! _Thoughts of finding the scroll he needed soon fled his mind when he saw the damaged remains of the rest of the Archive. Branna tugged his arm, and he let her lead him away. Together they made their way back toward the front, careful of not running into the shapeshifter.

Ryviern and Darshane ran toward the entrance to the upper levels. Both were shocked to find Dashear's cell empty except for a corpse of an unfamiliar Night Worlder. However, they had no time to search for their former captive. Ryviern dismissed Dashear's disappearance as a mere nuisance, but Darshane was deeply unsettled by his brother's fast recovery and escape. It was another example of how his brother was more powerful than either of them had known. Then there was the strange burst power that Dashear had felt. Now it'll still remain a mystery, hopefully one that won't hurt them in the end.

Ryviern was busy calling his guards to him. Hopefully, the damn infiltrators haven't gotten to Kierlan yet. Mentally, he sent another troop of soldiers to take care of the ones he'd missed in the Library. Raven may get away, she knew that back ways better than most of his men. Well, he'll just have to make sure they meet again.

Branna and Hunter backtracked the way they came, and barely avoided Ryviern's troops as they tried to get as far away from the Archive as they could. Suddenly, Branna sighed in relief when she found a familiar passageway. She knew where to go now. The club exit was not an option. They'll have to take a back way out. Down the hall, they made a sharp left, and hid as some more soldiers rushed past their position in the shadows. Jeesh, Ryviern must have sound the alarm. The halls were teeming with his goons. Now, where the hell was that door? Creeping along the wall, her fingers swept over the rough stone, searching for the groove that would show them the hidden passage.

Too late she heard the footsteps and there was no place to hide. Positioning herself in a defensive stance, she waited. Hunter stiffened beside her as he too heard the approaching sound. They didn't have to wait long as Dominic, and the remainder of his men, rounded the corner. Branna rolled her eyes at the sense of déjà vu.

"I can't believe it! How the hell did you two get away from the dragon?"

"We flew," Branna quipped. Now it was Hunter's turn to roll his eyes.

Before any of them could respond, the pounding of numerous boots warned them of the approaching soldiers. Branna quickened her search for the switch. Her heart raced with adrenaline.

Dominic was about to forget the two vampires before him and leave them to Ryviern's men when Branna muttered a soft cry. He stared in awe as the wall gave way and a passageway appeared. Gesturing to his men, they followed the duo ahead of them, the wall sliding into place again, throwing them into darkness.

Cale was about at his wits end. Raven should have been here at least half an hour ago. Not only that but neither Ryviern, nor Kierlan have returned. His skin crawled, and his gut was telling him that something was horribly amiss. He was just about to call one of his guards when all hell broke loose.

The resounding boom shook the very foundations of the building. Keller and Kierlan held onto the door beams to stay upright. The next few moments went by fast as panic overtook the crowd. Amidst the terrified mix of humans Night Worlders, she could see fighting break out all over the room.

Kierlan right behind her, they tried to keep close to the walls so to avoid being crushed by the rush of people running to the doors. She couldn't find Winnie or Nissa anywhere. Damn it! Where was Dominic when she needed him!

Suddenly, a body appeared, blocking her way. Instantly going on the defensive, she readied herself for the fight. However, her eyes widened as she felt the scalding feeling of the dragon's power. Ryviern raised his arm to strike her, but he didn't get a chance.

There was a blue flash, and the dragon screamed, a mix of anguish and rage. His arm was a black mess. Keller whipped her head around to look at Kierlan. He barely glanced at her as he wiped his bloody knife on his pants. When he did look up, he said, "We better go. I don't think he liked that very much."

Pulling herself together, Keller numbly followed him, resolved to wait before interrogating Kierlan on his amazing control. She'd never seen him use his powers before, and the fact that he could call them so easily boggled her mind.

They were already moving fast toward the exit. A call from her right broke through her concentration. Suddenly Nissa and Winnie were there beside her. She was about to ask them if they were alright, but a blow to her side sucked her breath out of her. Ignoring the pain she blocked the second strike, focus narrowed on her assailant. Kicking her legs out, she swept the shapeshifter's legs from under him. A direct blow to his temple made sure he out by the time he hit the floor. Immediately he was lost under the sea of the panicked crowd.

Looking back at her teammates, she saw Nissa efficiently put down two more thugs. Winnie was shooting witchfire at any of the dragon's henchmen she saw. A new noise cut through the chaos of the fight. Sirens, shit!

_Time to go, ladies,_ with a brisk nod to Nissa, She led the way out of the club. Fortunately, the frantic Night Worlders and humans provided enough cover for the retreating group.

"Galen's gonna meet us around this corner."

"Has he heard from Dominic yet?"

"No, he hasn't heard from anybody. Do you think Dominic got out another way?"

"I don't know. Last thing I heard from him was that he was following the dragon. Shit, that's who attacked us when all the fighting broke out!"

"You mean, Ryviern? If you had some guys following him, you'll be lucky if they're even alive."

"Dominic is a good agent, he can handle himself!" Winnie shot Kierlan a sharp glare.

"Maybe, but against a dragon?"

Before Winnie could respond, Keller butted in, "Look, we'll contact him when we can, but first let's concentrate on getting to Galen and reassembling our team." Silence followed her order, and the group quickly made their way to the rendezvous point.

xxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are we going!" Dominic was at his wits end. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. However, the vampire bitch seemed to know where she was heading. He just wished he knew where that was. The pair looked like they'd been through an inferno. Hunter's cloak had long since been abandoned, and his shirt hung in ruins. Whatever bruises and cuts they had had healed. In all, they a pathetic looking bunch.

John had a hold on Hunter, who hobbled along. They had to break his leg again, because it was starting to heal and without a split, it would have healed wrong. Needless to say, Hunter was in a very foul mood. Branna kept glancing concerned looks back at him, but Dominic prevented her from helping him, keeping her at the front with him.

"The exit's not far, just a little ways more." She said this more for Hunter's benefit. Dominic gave a brisk nod. Scouring the surrounding area with his mind, he tried to find familiar brain signatures of the other Daybreakers. Sweat dribbled down his face as he concentrated on expanding his range.

All of a sudden, Branna stopped, breaking Dominic's focus. He shot an impatient look at she, which she ignored. Not even looking at him, her attention on the wall, Branna felt along the cool surface. Her fingers brushed against the semi-smooth surface, until they ran over a certain spot. The area was worn, almost slippery, by the constant rubbing over the centuries. She pushed, but the nothing happened. She added more strength and felt the door give under her pressure. The door slid back, and the keen smell of sewage permeated the tunnel.

The others followed her out into the more spacious tunnel. A stream of dark water ran in front of them; all they had to walk on was a narrow, slick ledge. The group hugged the wall, and inched their way down to where they could see an alcove.

Dominic sighed in relief at the moonlight that pooled down from the grate above. The sounds of New York filled their heads. He took the lead and climbed up the ladder, his foot slipped only a couple of times on the slimy rungs.

Branna cursed when he accidentally kicked her. However, hers couldn't match the obscenities Hunter was muttering. He refused help, but eventually had to concede that slippery bars and injured limbs did not make for an easy climb.

The grate was pushed out of the way, and the filthy bunch crawled out of the dank hole. Dominic realized that they were in an alley, and from the sounds of distant sirens he guessed that they had to be several blocks from the club. Just how far and wide did the underground system run? He gave a signal to the others to stay back, and ignored the "not like we have a choice," from an irritated Branna.

He scanned the street. Police cars kept flying down the road to where he could make out the fiery disaster that was once the Dark Menagerie. Frantic humans milled about. All the Night Worlders had made themselves scarce when the sirens were heard.

Once he knew where he was, Dominic sent out a call to any of his agents, and found a very frustrated witch.

xxxxxxxxx

_Hello, Winnie_

Winnie squeaked at the unexpected voice in her head, which caught everyone's attention.

"What is it, Winnie? Is it Dominic?" Keller demanded. The embarrassed witch nodded her head. Her eyes were distant as Dominic told her his location.

In a bewildered tone, Winnie said, "He said that he's just a few blocks down from the club, near Norfolk Street."

"How'd he get over there? We didn't see him leave the club," this came from a vampire to Keller's left. Over the past several minutes, only eight out of the other nineteen agents made it to the meeting point. "He most likely found an underground exit. Did he say if he had any others with him?"

"He lost two agents, but there are four others that are with him. He said that he has a surprise for you."

"Really, well let's go see this surprise then shall we?"

She, Winnie, Nissa, and Kierlan took one van. Galen drove. The rest piled into the SUV behind them. A third car took position at the end of the train. They took the side streets to avoid the crowd in front of the burning remains of the club.

Dominic wore a grim expression as Keller walked up to him. "You look like shit," then her nose wrinkled, "and smell like worse."

"Thanks. You would too if you had to wander through grimy hallways and sewers."

"Humph, so where's my surprise?" Dominic held his arm out, and pointed behind him. Keller followed his arm, and her eyes widened when she saw the couple surrounded by the two Daybreak agents. They got even wider when recognition hit her. Hunter stared back unfazed by the attention he was getting. He just wanted to get to some place where there was a nice bed, a shower, and healers. However, he mentally grumbled at the fact that most likely a cold, dark cell awaited him.

Hunter and Branna were stuffed into the main van. Kierlan looked at her with a shocked expression when she was seated in front of him. Hunter sat down beside her, with Dominic on his right. An amused grin appeared on Branna's face at all the hard looks that were directed at her and her companion. Keller got in last. As soon as the door closed, they were off. A jet would meet them just outside the city. Keller couldn't wait to see the looks on the Alliance members' faces when she brought Hunter Redfern to them.

xxxxxxxxx

Ramon let out a sigh of relief as soon as he got in the third car. The female shapeshifter didn't sense him. Then again not many dragons had his control. Ryviern and Darshane must have been so surprised when they found a dead vampire instead of him. He wondered if they managed to find the scrolls before everything got destroyed.

As their little train left the city boundaries, he let his eyes rest, his lips lifted into a small grin. He'll stay with these Daybreakers, and maybe he'll find out more about the mage. His grin turned into a hungry leer as thoughts of finding and claiming the woman that occupied his mind. The taste of her blood had only whetted his desire, and his body screamed for more. He succumbed to his fantasies, and slept as the unsuspecting Daybreakers helped him towards his goal.

AN-Yay! Chapter 6 is finally done! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll let you know about my progress on the following chapters on my bio page.


	9. Out of Harm's Way

AN: Oi! It took a long time to write this chapter. Again I'm sorry for the very long break. Unfortunately, lifehas been really hectic. I'll try to keep regular updateson my progress with the story on my bio page. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Out of Harm's Way

As the bond of sleep lifted, the first thing Hannah noticed was the heavy feeling in her body and limbs. Grey eyes slowly opened, and took in the unfamiliar room. Jerking up in panic, she quickly searched her surroundings. Scrambling out of her covers she realized that standing was not an option as her legs refused to even carry her, and dizziness made her fall on the soft bed again.

"Oh, you're finally awake I see." It was the same voice in her dream; Hannah stared as the petite woman moved to her side (she sort of reminds me of Poppy).

"Who are you? Where am I!"

"Shhhh…calm down," the lady said in a gentle, but firm tone. "You've only just recovered from your fever. Stop moving!"

Hannah froze, but was so confused at her circumstances that she couldn't help but try to protest.

"Hush. I'm Selise by the way. Here, let me look at your wounds." She brought Hannah's shift up, and Hannah's eyes widened at the angry marks that decorated her stomach and thighs. Then like a wave, she was bombarded with images of the attack. That man! A dragon! He tried to…wait what about the others? Oh God, Lupe and Poppy! Are they alright? How'd I get here?

Selise could see the inner turmoil in Hannah's eyes. Gently holding the trembling girl's shoulders, she laid her back down.

"Shhh…I know you're confused and frightened, but believe me, you're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"But…where am I?"

"You're somewhere safe. Now, I'll be right back…" "NO, don't leave me!"

"I'm just going to get Nivar. He's the one who brought you here." Gently, she extracted her arm from young woman's grasp.

"I'll only be gone for a moment. Rest here, you've had a traumatic week. Just rest now." Hannah stared after her. Selise's heart clenched at how like a lost little girl she was. It was this fragility that made her doubt Nivar's words. Yes, this girl certainly looked like Hanae, but that was apparently where the similarities ended. Then again, she had to give the girl a benefit of a doubt. Her life had been turned upside-down. It'll take some time for her to get her feet back underneath her. Maybe then they'll see more of the woman they remember.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The crisp mountain air filled Nivar's lungs, cleansing him with its gentle fingers. For the first time in months, he felt himself relax as he took in the scents and sounds of his home. A noise behind him alerted him to her presence, but he remained turned away. Only a small grin graced his features.

Selise took her seat beside him on the rocky perch. It had been so long since she'd last seen him. That night had been filled with the air of possibility. When he'd kissed her, she felt the warmth seep throughout her body. They'd spent hours on this same perch, spending whatever time they had left together before he left the following morning.

At first, she couldn't bring herself to see him off, but eventually gave in to the impulse. She ran to this point, adrenaline pulsed through her as she searched the rocky passes below. Just when she was about give up, she saw his small figure making its way down the path. Her heart almost stopped when he stilled. Suddenly, he turned around slightly, his eyes found hers for just a moment before he continued down the slope. That last glance stayed with her, and she dreamt that she could even see his familiar grin, there just for her.

And now here we are again.

Feelings of indecision began to sink their claws into her. That was five months ago, where do they stand now? Does he still feel anything if at all for her? Just then she felt his calloused hand grasp hers, and squeeze slightly. It was such an innocent gesture, but it delighted her just the same. She could feel her brilliant smile on her face, but still he was turned away from her.

Finally, his eyes met hers. This is it. He's here. We can return to where we left off. All these thoughts were jarred out of her mind at his next words.

"How is she?"

For just a moment, a spark of jealousy and hurt flared inside her. Quickly she staunched the unwelcome feelings. Nivar stared expectantly at her, and awaited her answer. It took a second to school her features, and allow the healer to overtake the broken-hearted woman. With a mask of professionalism, she replied in a calm tone, "She's awake, but very disoriented and weak. I'll keep her in bed for another day or so, so that she can regain some of her health back."

He gave a sharp nod. "Very well, but she must start her training soon. Selise, the dragon that attacked her…it was Dashear." He ignored her shocked gasp and continued, "I didn't recognize him at first until we were on our way here. I should have killed him there and then, and it angers me that I didn't take the chance."

"You had the girl to look after. Don't be so hard on yourself." Silence fell between them. Selise mulled over this new disturbing revelation. How could Dashear be awake? How could anyone be foolish, much less powerful enough to break the ancient spell?

"You must understand that this changes things. Time is running out, and we don't even have the means to prevent it."

"And you think that this woman, no girl, will be able to save us?" He turned sharply at her incredulous tone.

"Are you saying you doubt me?" His voice couldn't completely hide the hurt, and she looked away guiltily.

"No, yes, I don't know. It just seems so hopeless!" She stood up suddenly, arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Never before have you questioned me." Nivar approached her until he was right behind her. Embracing her from behind, he laid his head against her. "Don't lose faith, Sela." Don't lose faith in me.

Turing around, she allowed him to embrace her. "I haven't." This is what I've missed. But then she turned serious again. "But, she doesn't remember anything."

"Which is why we must help her, and fast. I'm not surprised really that she has no memory of the past. Her soul was damaged, of course it would try to shield itself from further heartache. We just have to try to reach her somehow."

"Then what do you plan to do, you can't force her to remember." Unless…at his grim face, her eyes widened. "You can't be serious." Having heard no response, she removed herself from his arms, and quickly backed away. "You have any idea what damage you could cause, and you say that you care about her."

"I do care about her, but we must get her back. We must get Hanae back, which is why I need you!"

Maternal feelings blocked out any of her past jealousy. "To awaken a soul that doesn't want to be is not only cruel, it's suicidal. You could get lost in her mind!"

"Selise!"

"No, I won't let you."

"We don't have a choice. I told you, we need to work fast. We can't survive the coming time without her. We need her whole!" They both stood there, neither backing down.

Selise finally bowed her head, although she still hated the idea, she couldn't help but see the Nivar was right. They didn't have many alternatives. If the Night Worlders could revive an immensely powerful dragon like Dashear, then what's to stop them from awakening more dragons, even the Prince himself. Icy terror flooded her mind. Oh Goddess, not even the Night World could possibly do that, could they?

Looking back at the cabin that held her patient, she tried to steel herself for the upcoming ordeal. They must proceed with great care. A part of her still couldn't believe that they were actually considering this route, but they have to do what is necessary. She just hoped that the price wouldn't be too much to bear.

Resigned but determined, she looked at him. "Come, she must be worried. We've been too long already."

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes, Nivar nodded. "Lead the way."

Hannah could barely keep her eyes open for much longer. It was strange; she expected to feel more pain, but all she felt was soothing warmth all over. Healers are definitely on my list of favorites, right up there with Snickers. She let out a nervous laugh. Okay, I'm seriously messed up. Mom was right; I do make jokes at inappropriate times. Oh God! Mom, she must be so worried. I wonder if she's called Thierry. I told her I'd call every week. How long have I been out! And Thierry!

Before she could continue her distressing thoughts, the healer lady had come back, and with her was… "YOU! I remember you, from the café, and…" my dream!

Nivar smiled kindly at her. "Hello, I'm Nivar, though I'm called Nicholas by others. I'm sorry that we had to meet the way we did, but you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Nicholas, Nivar," she muttered to herself. There was something about him. She sensed it in the café that day. Then it hit her when she stared at his face, or more specifically his eyes. They were a deep forest green, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the sadness in them. She recognized that look; she'd seen it enough in her own eyes. It comes from lifetimes of experiences, all the joy and heartache and the knowledge of just how cruel fate could be. They were eyes like hers, that of an Old Soul.

"You recognize us, don't you? We're like you." Selise gave her a small smile, but it couldn't erase her poignant expression.

Nivar came forward, his expression gentle. He reached for her hand, which she let him hold. Something told Hannah that this man would never hurt her. "You have nothing to fear from us, Hanae. You'll always be safe here."

She started at the name her called her. Hanae. It was the same name he called her in dream, and the little girl (what was her name?) Reve. But, I could swear that I've never been called that. I don't remember any life where I was called that. But what about the dream! Maybe they are actual memories, but why can't I remember anything else. Oh! It's so confusing. My head's starting to pound with all my questions.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, I've never been called that before. My name is Hannah. I'm sorry but you have the wrong person." I may be an Old Soul, but I'm still an ordinary girl, who just happens to have a vampire boyfriend. Arghh… weird dreams, powers I've never known about, dragons, and now these people. Why is all this happening to me!

"Are you absolutely sure that you've never been Hanae?" What's with this guy? Oh course, I'm sure…I am.

At her confused look, he took pity on her. "Hannah right, you said that that is your name." Kneeling beside the trembling young woman, he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I'm sorry that you're going through this. I can't imagine how terrifying this all must be for you. However, I think deep down you know that you are who we think you are." His words made her glance over at the silent woman behind him. She'd remained silent this whole time. Does, she think I'm this Hanae person too?

Selise gave her another smile. "It's a lot to take in. I know with each new lifetime I remembered, it always overwhelmed me."

"But I don't remember, that's the point!"

"You will, in time." Somehow that sounded ominous to her. Maybe she didn't want to remember. By just the few glimpses she already saw, she could tell that it was not a very happy life. Grandma always said that some locked doors are just not meant to be open. Maybe that's true for memories as well. I don't care what shrinks say; sometimes repressed memories should just stay that way, repressed. Locked away forever.

With new resolve, she withdrew her hand from Nivar, and at the same time pushed herself up. Hannah avoided his restraining hands and stood up. Her legs were shaky, but she would not give up.

"Hanae, stop! You're going to hurt yourself again!" Both Nivar and Selise rushed to her side, but Hannah stopped them with an outstretched arm.

"Stop calling me that, please. Look, I thank you for saving me, but I must get back home. My friends and family must be frantic. I have to go home. I'm sorry, but I'm not the girl you think I am, at least not anymore. What does one life matter anyway?" All the while she'd been gradually shuffling toward the door.

"It matters more than you think." So much more.

Selise tried to go to her, but Nivar stopped her. He ignored her questioning look and protest. "Fine, we won't force you to stay here." Hannah stared at him in disbelief. "But, you are still unwell. It's not safe for you to go right now."

"I don't care. I have to go." Her hand was on the doorknob when his voice stopped her.

"Then you'll never learn the truth, will you?"

"It doesn't matter, not now."

"If it doesn't, then why are you starting to remember now, after all this time? It can't be a coincidence; Hanae, you and I both know that those don't exist. And what of your powers?"

Hannah clenched her eyes shut. As much as she was afraid to do it, the urge to find out what her dreams and powers meant was growing stronger. What he said was true. If they didn't matter, then why were they happening now?

Selise let go of the breath she'd been holding in relief when Hannah turned around. Glancing at Nivar at the corner of her eye, she could tell that he was relieved to when his demeanor softened, as all the tension faded away.

With a deep breath, Hannah opened her eyes and looked at the two in front of her. She needed to take it easy. With every moment that passed her strength was slowly seeping away. "If I stay, how will I learn more about my past life, and these powers?"

Nivar stepped up to her. "You aren't alone in this. We'll help you remember who you once were, and I'll teach you to control your newly awakened power."

"Okay, but I have to call my family, and tell them I'm alright."

"That's fine, but you mustn't tell them where you are, or anything about us." "But…" "This is not only for our safety but yours as well. No one must know, especially your vampire." Hannah was about to protest more, but seeing his firm expression she realized that there was no room for negotiation in this matter. She gave him a sharp nod. To Selise, he said, "Tell Tomas to get a room ready in the main compound, and to connect a phone as well." Selise gave Hannah another small smile before she left.

"What is this place?"

Turning back to her, he responded, "Think of it as a sort of refuge, or sanctuary. Now we must get going; there are a lot of people who want to meet you, Hannah."

"Me? Why?" He didn't answer, but continued toward the door. Before, he reached it, it burst open.

"Uncle Nick! Is it true, is she really here!" Hannah startled at the sudden appearance of what appeared to be a mass of shiny brown curls. Then she saw the little girl's face, and froze. Shock ran though her.

"Reve, now what have I told you about barging in other people's rooms," but the small girl of about 8 or 9 ignored him. Instead, she took one look at Hannah, and launched herself at her. Hannah barely had time to steady herself before one very strong girl latched her arms around her.

"It is you. I knew you'd come back! You said you would!"

Hannah still couldn't say a word. Oh my God! Reve.

"That little one has been waiting a long time for her sister." A very long time.

Sister? What?

Nivar looked kindly on the pair. "Reve, why don't you help Nela bring food for Hannah, okay."

"Hannah? Oh, that's what you're called now, isn't. My name is Rachel, but Uncle Nick still calls me Reve."

Hannah grinned at the little girl, her shock wearing off. Guess I'm getting better at handling surprises. Then her stomach rumbled. "Food sounds like agood idea." I better get comfortable, I'm going to be here for a while. Reve, no Rachel, giggled. Hannah ruffled her hair, which just made the young girl giggle again. Reve waved goodbye before she hurried out the door.

Hannah's joyful expression turned serious as she turned back to Nivar. "How long do you think it'll take me to learn control, and gain my memories?"

"Hopefully not long, unfortunately we don't have much time."

At her confused look, he continued, "Already, both sides, light and dark, are preparing for the war ahead. We must be ready, as well."

His statement prompted her to look at him closely. She realized the meaning behind his words, and a sudden flicker of fear bloomed within her. "You plan on fighting whatever it is we're up against, but how. No one really knows what to expect is going to happen in the future, but you do. Why is that?"

"All in due time, Hannah. For now, just concentrate on getting well." His words just left her feeling unsatisfied and suspicious. However, she really didn't have any choice but to trust him. Her thoughts turned to her soulmate, and she wondered what he was doing. He's probably running himself ragged with worry trying to find her and any information about the dragon. The image of black haired shapeshifter made her tremble, and she banished the memory from her thoughts. Weight of everything she'd learned pressed down on her mind. It was too much to take in all at once, but she had to do it. There was so much yet to learn.

With a new determination, she shook herself out of her dazed state. With clear eyes she said, "If you can help me like you say, then I'll do whatever it takes learn about my powers and past." Nivar was amazed at her sudden transformation, and it gave him new hope. She was already on her way to becoming the woman she was, who she was destined to be. He'll do everything he can to help her.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on his door shocked Thierry awake. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and groaned. He'd only had two hours of sleep in the past three days, and his body was at its limits. The impatient knocks continued, before the person just let himself in.

Thierry glared at Darius, who just stood there unaffected. "What is it now?"

"Just thought you'd like to know that Keller and Dominic just reported in, and they say that have something that would interest you immensely."

"Really? Did they tell you anything about this new information?"

"No, just to have a cell ready, and a healer."

"Good Goddess, they've captured someone!"

"I know, by the sound of Keller's tone on the phone, I think it's someone important."

"Well, before we get our hopes up, let's see what kind of information this person has."

"Do you want me to tell the other leaders?"

"Not yet, it might be better to interrogate the person ourselves, than let the others go at him. I know how Drache is, and I don't approve of his methods of extracting information."

"They won't like our secrecy, but I agree. It might be better if we do it ourselves."

"Fine then, I'll send for Marie, and ask her to get Thea."

"No, not Thea."

At his friend's interruption, Thierry looked at him confused, "why not her, she's one the best healers we have."

"Keller also said it would be better if no Harmans or Redferns know about the captive."

"Hmm…okay, I'll ask Keira to meet us down in the holding cells. However, if the person needs more aid than she can provide, then I'll ask for Thea."

"Fine, I'll go ahead down to the holding cells, and secure the area."

"Good, we have to be as discrete as possible."

Darius nodded, then started to leave, but then he stopped and cursed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We'll have to probably hold this little interview later, or do it fast."

"What, oh hell, the party! People should be arriving in a few hours. Damn it!"

"Thea, said that the several had already arrived, and the meeting will take place after the banquet."

"Fine, arghh…we'll just get Keller's prisoner situated, and then hopefully we'll get question him or her before the meeting. Go do what you have to do. I'll make sure that none of the other elders are suspicious or anything. I'll meet you in about half an hour. Don't start anything before I get there."

"Will do, have fun with the others!" With that he left before Thierry could respond; his laughter was heard down the hall. His excitement apparent at this new lead.

"Humph, yeah fun." Thierry got ready, and then left to meet with the alliance members and any new visitors.

TBC

Please, please r/r


	10. Tangled Webs

AN-Okay, I know I'm a bad person. I've neglected this fic for far toooooo long, and I'm sorry. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading it, but oh well. The bunny just won't stop bugging me.

Chapter 8-Tangled Webs

Darius managed to get everyone to stay away from the lower levels of the mansion, where there were secret rooms and hallways that extended far from the mansion. Finally at fifteen to six, he saw Thierry come down the stairs. He didn't detect anyone behind him.

Thierry slowed to a stop by his friend. With a gesture, Darius moved to a room on their right. It looked like any other storage area, but they proceeded to the back where there stood a cupboard. Thierry opened the heavy wooden door, and punched in a code in the keypad in the upper left corner. Immediately, the back of the cupboard swung aside revealing a long hallway. The back of the door was steel, and the walls and ceiling were made of concrete backed by steel.

With quick strides they traveled down the length of the maze. They passed few of Thierry's guards. Most of them were to meet with Keller's team at the underground complex's back exit. After ten minutes they came to a wider chamber that held multiple rooms. Each room had trick mirror windows.

At the far end of the hallway, they noticed several people in front of one of the rooms. Keller, saw them and broke away from her team, Kierlan, Galen and Dominic trailed behind her.

"Milord, may I present Kierlan Harman, the fourth Wild Power." Kierlan stepped forward. He didn't like the way the other boy, he only looked nineteen or so, stared at him so intensely. He felt like a little boy being observed by the school principal. The boy, no man, before him may look young, but his eyes told a different story. In rebellion, Kierlan glared at Thierry, his stance signaled his defiance.

Thierry's eyebrow rose at the young man's show of bravado. He could almost be amused, but there was the fact that he'd lost many men to the witch's actions. If the small, filthy congregation was all that was left of the team Keller had, then they'd lost more life than he thought. A Pyrrhic victory indeed, and all because of this young, defiant boy.

He tried to give the young man a reassuring grin, without letting any of his displeasure show. "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Kierlan. I'm Thierry Descoudres, welcome to my home."

Kierlan didn't know what to make of this man in front of him. He could detect that he was sincerely relieved that he was finally here, but other than that it was hard to read the vampire. Descoudres?! Oh Goddess, I'm in for it now! He'd never thought he'd ever meet one of the oldest (well I guess he is the oldest since Maya is dead) vampires. Kierlan was sure he must be furious at all the trouble he caused, but again he couldn't read the elder at all. Well, of course he'd be good at hiding his emotions, idiot, you don't survive several millennia without learning a few tricks. However, he was more cautious than before. He knew instinctively that this wasn't a man to cross.

Thinking that the respectful approach was probably best, he replied, "I'm honored, milord. I'm sorry for all the problems I caused."

Thierry didn't let his surprise show. "Yes, well let's not talk about that now. I'm sure you're tired. Winnie, Nissa." At the sound of their names, both girls came at attention. "Please take Kierlan to one the rooms on the West wing, and have someone bring food for him." They nodded to him, but before they left, Winnie shot a glance toward Keller. "Go ahead, Winnie, I just need to talk to Keller and the others." Quietly, so only she and Nissa could hear, he said, "Use the back hallways. I don't want anyone to see him. If anyone does, just say that he is another Daybreaker, and your guest. Also, don't let him leave without your knowing." They nodded again, and led Kierlan away, who wondered what they were discussing about him.

Once they were out of sight, Thierry turned his attention to Keller and the rest of her posse. "Keller, Dominic, good job on finding and bringing Kierlan here." In a more grim tone, he continued, "How many were lost?"

Keller couldn't help if a few signs of her weariness slipped through her stiff demeanor. "We lost ten out of the nineteen agents we had, sir. There are graver matters still." At this, Thierry's eyebrows rose. "We were attacked by another dragon."

Thierry's eyes widened in shock, but then he really shouldn't have been surprised. If someone had managed to wake up two dragons already, why not more? Then an even more terrible thought made his shock turn to fear. Who knows how many dragons could have been awaken already!

"This is very grave news. Do you have any idea where they might be, or who might be the one who woke them?"

"Kierlan got him with his blue flame when the dragon attacked us, but I didn't see what became of him. I'm sorry, milord."

"Don't be sorry, Keller, you got Kierlan here safely, and that's what's important. We'll figure out what to do with this new development later. I thought that you had some better news. Where is your prisoner?"

"Prisoners, sir, and you'll be very surprised. They're in the last two holding cells. It's good that you and Lord Darius came without the other alliance members. I don't think our captives would last a second if they knew."

"Well, let's see them then."

She led them to the second to the last room. Inside, Thierry saw a beautiful woman with dark chocolate locks. Red highlights shimmered in the bright fluorescent lighting. He felt a second shock in less than five minutes. He'd thought her dead for so long, and here she was. The last time he'd seen her, she was still very much a child. He'd always wondered what had happened to her after Hawthorne Redfern's murder. Everyone else was more concerned with the mysterious death of the patriarch of the Redfern clan, and the head of the Council. With his father's murder, Hunter became the leader of his clan. Branna had seemed to drop off the face of the earth. There were suspicions, but Hunter dismissed them, which Thierry thought was suspicious in of itself. He blamed vampire hunters for the death of his father, for slayers were more common then. Thus, whatever rumors existed were left unheeded in the heightened furor against humans. They really did make wonderful scapegoats.

Now Branna was here, in his home, alive and reasonably well. Keira had bandaged what wounds she had, which didn't seem to be very serious. It was then that he realized that Keller was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Keller, please say that again."

She looked at him curiously, "I said that she's one of the secret order's soldiers. She said that she had extensive information about their activities, which she'll tell us if we spare her."

_She's very lovely_. Thierry ignored Darius, who continued his appraisal of the figure in the room.

Before Thierry could say anything, they heard Branna's voice through the window, "Hey, how long are you going to keep me here?! Come on, I know somebody's out there!" Her hands were bound together behind her with wooden handcuffs, which she could have easily gotten out of, but she let them think that they had control. She was worried about Hunter. For an instant a sudden fear bloomed within her. Despite the information that he said he had, they might still kill him on sight. For now, however, she comforted herself with the thought that she could sense him close by.

"She's quite a spitfire." Darius smirked at the ire that rolled off the woman in the cell. He didn't know why, but she intrigued him.

"You have no idea." Darius looked at him in surprise.

_You know her!_

_Yes, but that was centuries ago._

_Do you have any idea what she was doing with this new organization you mentioned?_

_No, I haven't seen her since she was a child._

_What's her name?_

_Branna. Branna Ashe_At the surprise on Darius's face, he sighed, _she's the only surviving member of her family. Hawthorne took her under his wing when her clan was destroyed by humans, because they were his closest allies. She disappeared at the time of his death._

_Do you think the rumors are true? That she might be the one that killed him?_

_I don't know, maybe. We'll discuss that later. Let's see the other prisoner._

_Alright_. Thierry could sense his friend's reluctance. He prayed to the Goddess that Darius's apparent interest would fade. He really didn't need his friend to become infatuated with the enemy, even though it was hard for him to call her that. Once he cared for her like she was his daughter. The same paternal feelings he'd once felt for Hunter, before he'd lost him to the intrigue of the Council. Hell, he really didn't need this.

The thought stuck in his mind when he saw who was in the other cell. Beside him Darius hissed in surprise and anger. Things just keep on getting better and better. Now Thierry was certain that he'd made the right decision in coming here with only Darius. However, by his friend's enraged expression, he reconsidered his coming with him at all.

_How the…_

_I have no idea. But I'm going to find out. Would you please stay out here?_

_You're kidding, right. I'm not letting you go in there alone!_

_Then control your anger, my friend. _ Thierry's calm but severe tone helped Darius to put a leash his raging emotions. His fangs slowly returned to normal. However, he couldn't quite banish all the feelings of outrage and disgust. _Are you in control now?_

_Yes_. Darius was tight-lipped, but other than that he had his mask in place. Thierry was still unconvinced that he should take him in there with him. _Well are we going in, or not? _

Thierry sighed. To Keller, he said, "Just we three, the others can watch from out here." Then, in her mind, she heard him say. _Keep an eye on Darius. If things start to get out of control, don't let him get near Hunter._ She nodded in understanding.

Hunter looked up when three people came into the cell. He gave off an air of nonchalance, even though he was currently handcuffed and about to be interrogated. He gave Thierry a smirk. So Descoudres is a Daybreaker, not surprising at all. I wouldn't even be surprised if he's their leader.

_So, it's true then. You've sided with the Alliance. I wonder if the other rumors are true then, if you really did find your human. I can't wait to meet her._

_Don't count on that, Hunter._

_That's unfortunate, I'm sure she's a rather delicious piece of work. Does she warm your blood at night with her…_

_THAT'S ENOUGH. _ Pain bloomed under the onslaught of Thierry's anger. Hunter clenched his teeth; his eyes squeezed shut. _Be wary, Hunter, you've caused enough trouble for my people…_

_I thought I was one of your people, but then again that was before you turned traitor._

_Silence! Now as I was saying, as of now I'm the only person here who says whether your life is spared or not. I don't think anyone else really cares what happens to you except that it be as painful as possible. So, it'd be wise that you not try my patience. What do you say?_

Hunter smirked. "As you say, my life is in your hands." _What choice do I have?_

"Now that we understand each other, let's begin." Thierry sat across from Hunter. His eyes alert to every movement the vampire lord made.

"Please do."

"You'll speak when you're spoken to!" Thierry warned Darius with a glance. The interrogation hasn't even begun and the man could barely hold his temper.

Hunter gave Darius an amused glance, while mentally planning numerous ways the Frenchman could die.

Thierry was nearing the end of his patience. Features stony, he fixed Hunter with a stern glance before continuing. "First off, tell us where you have been for the past several months?"

"Getting in touch with nature. A journey for enlightenment if you will."

"What kind of answer is that?! Tell us where you've been hiding all this time! How'd you survive the blue flames?" Darius leaned across the table, eyes boring into Hunter's dancing yellow orbs.

"Remember, Hunter, your keeping your life depends on your answers here." The head of the Redfern family growled low in his throat at the threat.

"I was speaking the truth, partly. I've spent most of the last seven months recuperating. It's very jarring to suddenly find yourself in a place different from where you were."

"Where were you?"

"Not sure." Thierry could tell that Hunter wasn't telling the truth when he spoke this. Hunter's expression seemed to have clouded slightly, but unperceivable to anyone who didn't know him well. Maybe he'll be more open to talk if the others weren't here.

"You must have found out where you were some time during this period."

"I wasn't really in condition to explore, so no."

"And when you finally joined civilization?"

"Can't really tell you."

"Well what can you tell us? You said you had information, well so far you've told us nothing at all!" Darius ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, anything to keep him from throttling the man in the chair.

"I do have information; you just haven't asked the right questions." Hunter said comely, as if talking to a child.

"Fine, well return to your questionable miraculous return later, but answer this then: what is your association to this organization, the Black Sun?"

"There's no association."

"Bullshit! What were you doing at the Dark Menagerie then?!"

Hunter rolled his eyes as the Darius' ire managed once again to escape him. "I said there is no association between myself and that group."

"But there was?" Thierry asked.

Hunter nodded, "there was."

"And what was that?"

"Why do you…"

"I want you to tell me plainly."

With a sigh, Hunter looked at the former Night Lord. "You could say I was born into it." Thierry ignored the gasps and mutterings from beside him. Hunter's look was telling enough. It was what he expected and also feared. As a child, Hunter always hated being at home, which is how Thierry always found the young vampire somehow at his doorstep, whenever he happened to be at his homestead in the English countryside, which was frequent during those hectic years. He'd suspected abuse, which was common among most households. But maybe Hunter's home life was a great deal more dangerous.

"You were the head of the organization?"

Hunter let out a humorless laugh. "In appearances only, really. I was the public figure."

"You were the voice of the Black Sun?"

_Father would have been proud, or rather jealous. I was a much better politician than he was._ Hunter's voice in Thierry's head dripped with distain.

_Hawthorne was a member as well?!_

_Who do you think I inherited the position from?_

_Did the Black Sun have a hand in Hawthorne's murder?_

_I wouldn't be surprised. Good ol' dad probably outlived his usefulness. _ That answer also had a ring of untruth to it, but Thierry let it slide.

"If you're just the figurehead, then who's the real voice behind the Black Sun?"

"I never met most of the members, but it was Cale who made sure I followed the Black Sun's decrees." If Hunter's voice was disdainful before, it was no where near to the utter contempt that he showed now.

_If you hate them so much, why didn't you do something?_

_What could I do?_

_You could have told me!_

"What could you have done, Thierry, the web had been made long before you even deigned to join the Night World Council." Both Keller and Darius were confused at this point, having been left out of the mental dialogue. Darius vowed to get answers from Thierry later.

"Fine, but this doesn't tell us why you were at that club!" Thierry was finally showing his frustration. How could he not have noticed? There must have been signs that something this big and influential existed. How many of the Council's decisions of the last several centuries been guided by this organization? The mandates, the laws concerning humans, how deep had the Black Sun sunk its claws into the Council? What is its purpose besides manipulating the whole of Night World society?

"I had questions, and needed answers. The club had been a nice façade for the council for decades, but it's underground where the main organization exists."

"What did you expect to find in the archives? Could it be the same thing the dragon wanted?" Keller finally voiced what had been plaguing her the entire time.

"So you know about dragons, then?" It was Hunter's turn to be bemused. All he knew of the legendary dragons were from whatever scrolls were in the Archive, not that he could read most of these documents. He assumed that the shapeshifter knew her kind's own myths, but what about Thierry and Darius? What was he missing?

"Of course, we know; how could we not since your merry band of evil-doers already awoken one."

Cale had already awoken one? Okay, obviously I need to brush up on recent events.

"What do you know about the dragons?" Thierry asked.

"All I know of these dragons is from ancient scrolls, until recently I doubted they were anything other than myth. I don't know how the Black Sun managed it."

"It was a witch's spell that put the dragons to sleep; it had to have been a spell that awoke them. The Black Sun must have that spell."

"Whatever document or parchment it was on; it's probably ashes now along with all the other ancient texts! Bloody fire demon most likely burned it up like he did with the other precious records when he tried to kill us! So whatever it is that enabled Cale and the Black Sun to awaken the dragons is hopefully destroyed."

"Hopefully? You don't agree with what your group has done, the hell they unleashed?!" Darius found that very hard to believe.

"I told you, I'm not one of them. Nor, are they likely to accept me back even if I wanted to be. As for the dragons, I read the stories, and since the creatures exist it's not farfetched to believe what's been told about them is also true. Humans are bad enough, but they wouldn't cause the kind of devastation that dragons would bring." The Daybreakers were silent after this. Hunter glared at them all, as if offended that they would even assume such a thing. As much as he hated humans, and he had his reasons, dragons would be an even worse adversary. It'd be like instead of fighting ants, he'd have to deal with hornets. To wish for such is madness.

Thierry considered Hunter's form. He could see that there would be no more answers today. It seemed like he had more questions now than ever before. A knock at the door broke the tension in the room. Keller let the person in, who happened to be Dominic.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, milord, but word is that you're needed. The elders are getting mighty feisty. The banquet is about to start, and all the guests have arrived.

"It's no problem, Dominic, we were done anyway, please tell Marie to give my apologies to the others for keeping them waiting." Dom nodded and hurried out. Thierry signaled Darius to follow him, and he did reluctantly. To Keller, Thierry muttered, "Get two of the dorm rooms ready. I don't want anyone harassing them, but I want sentries posted outside of each."

"Yes, sir." After she left, Thierry turned back to the man in the chair.

"Where's Branna?"

"You're just now asking about her?"

"You must have already seen her, and recognized her, so there's no point in hiding my association to her from you, since you already know."

"She's unhappy, but unharmed." Unhappy was putting it lightly.

"I would like to see her." Eyes unwavering, Hunter stared at the other man.

"That's not possible at this time, but be assured; no harm will come to her until I hear her story."

"Until? And after?"

"You got to understand, Hunter, you two are in a tenuous position. You two will not be mistreated when you're under my care, but you have no friends here. The Alliance will decide your fate."

"I've known Cale all my life, which should be of some advantage to the Alliance."

"But you've mostly shown today how much you don't know."

"I still know how he thinks. He's somewhat predictable in his madness."

"You never expected dragons."

"I said somewhat predictable."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, Thierry considered Hunter's words. "I think about what you have told me, but the decision lies with the Alliance. Don't expect much, Hunter, you have no friends here. You've hurt and killed many people Hunter. Most of who are in this house have felt the effects of your actions and machinations."

"And what of you?"

"I'll tell the Alliance you story, and I still have a lot of questions, but I can only do so much here."

"Fine, I await their decision." With that, Hunter turned away from the man, who once long ago was closest he'd ever had to a father figure. He and Branna both. Hearing the door close, he shut his eyes. Things have changed so much since he was that boy. There can be no going back, he'll face his fate whatever it may be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thierry was on his way to the banquet room when his cell phone went off. Placing it to his ear, he let out a tired greeting. "Descoudres, here."

"Thierry?" He'd almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Hannah?"

TBC….

AN 2-Okay, so how do you like? Yes, the mostly dialogue, but action is coming up.


End file.
